All's Fair In Love & Hate
by Strafe
Summary: Angelica does something that makes her regret how she treats Chuckie. Tommy tries to subdue feelings for Lil and Phil doesn't know what to do around Kimi. Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Two Faces

All's Fair In Love & Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats or All Grown Up. Throughout this story, I will possibly make some characters up, so I'll own them...just not the important characters.

I'm back guys! Back with a better (and not to mention longer) story than my first outing. If I was told a few months ago that I'd be a massive Chuckie/Angelica fan, I would have laughed it off. Don't get me wrong, I am still a big Tommy/Kimi fan, but Chuckie/Angelica provides me with more ideas (and gives us many more laughs with their dodgy relationship). Anyway, as you have probably guessed, this is another Chuckie/Angelica fanfic primarily. As I promised in the closing notes of my first story, I will have Phil/Kimi and Tommy/Lil relationships. This story is rated PG-13 due to bad language.

Background:

Okay, this story will involve Chuckie and Angelica at High School, while Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi are at Junior High School (If I make any mistakes, please give me the benefit of the doubt as I live in England and I'm not too sure about the American education system). I don't know if Dil and Susie will appear in the story at the moment, they might but don't hold your breath.

Chapter 1: Two Faces

Chuckie smelled the early morning air. He was tired as he was not used to getting up so early. School kids around him were talking. He didn't know lots of them, not that that mattered to him. He was looking out for one person in particular...then he saw her.

"Angelica!" Chuckie shouted.

The tall, blonde haired girl turned to see Chuckie run to her. She tilted her head to one side and sighed heavily.

"Angelica, I'm here." Chuckie greeted happily.

"At last. Look Finster, go into the school, go to your locker and put your stuff there. I'll give you the ground rules then." Angelica stated rather harshly on Chuckie.

Chuckie was shocked at Angelica's tone. He couldn't believe that she was being so hostile to him, after all, during the summer they had become pretty good friends and she had told him to meet her outside High School so she would 'show him the ropes', so to speak.

....Flashback....

"Hey Chuckie." Angelica said, approaching the red haired boy.

"Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"I want to apologize to you. For how I've treated you all these years. I've picked on you too much and I want to set it right. I want to be friends." Angelica told him.

Chuckie looked into her eyes and saw how much she meant those words. Could it be true? Could Angelica have a heart? Still, to be on the safe side, caution was the best approach as Angelica does have a certain reputation for lying.

"Wow. Is this a dream? Are you really gonna be nice to me now?" Chuckie asked being partly serious and partly sarcastic.

Angelica frowned at him. "No, it's not a dream and yes, I am gonna be nice to you now. So, how'd you like to do the arcade?" She asked.

"You mean with you? Just us?" Chuckie asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes."

"Er...sure. Let's go." Chuckie wasn't still 100% convinced that Angelica had finally turned over a new leaf.

....End Flashback....

That was the beginning of their summer friendship. Chuckie had been shocked at her reversal on her treatment of him, but he was glad she had changed. He felt happier and he actually started to like Angelica.

He had walked into the school and found his locker and put what he didn't need for the day into it. Angelica leaned against the lockers beside him.

"Okay Finster. Our homeroom is the fourth door on the left. During the course of the year, you will not speak to me unless I specifically want to hold a conversation with you. If we happen to be partners on a project, we will do nothing but the work. No excuse to try and talk to me or anything. You will not tell anyone that we were friends, otherwise I'll give you an appointment at the hospital for a smashed jaw and you will never ask favours of me. Finally, you don't know me and I don't know you. Got it?" Angelica stated with intense anger on her face, her eyes practically burning with hatred for Chuckie.

Chuckie stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"GOT IT?"

"Y-yes." Chuckie looked at the floor.

"You got transport to get home tonight?" She asked.

"You said yesterday that you would give me a lift home until I was old enough to drive and I had my own car." Chuckie pointed out to Angelica.

Angelica sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "I'll give you a ride home after school today. For the rest of the year you had better get yourself some transport...unless you want to walk home." Angelica was fast becoming the old Angelica, the one he hated to be around, the Angelica who teased and insulted him at every opportunity, the Angelica who had effectively put some major cracks in his life with her greed and her apparent hatred for Chuckie.

The Angelica that Chuckie feared.

....Flashback....

Phil and Tommy were playing soccer as Chuckie and Angelica passed them.

"Wow! Hey Tommy, your cousin and Chuckie dead ahead." Chuckie had heard Phil shout.

Chuckie and Angelica walked over to the two playing soccer.

"Hey guys." Angelica greeted.

"Hang on. Did Angelica just greet us nicely?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Tommy commented.

Chuckie laughed while Angelica frowned at her cousin and his friend.

"So, did you threaten to use garlic if Angelica didn't stop being evil to you?" Phil asked.

A large smile grew on Chuckie's face. "Nah. She just came up to me and said that she was gonna start being nice to me. We've just been hanging out like friends today." Chuckie explained.

"Yep. I'm surprised at how much fun Chuckie is. I always thought he was a total geek. Guess I'm wrong about that." Angelica said as she smiled at the boys.

....End Flashback....

Angelica stormed off to their homeroom. Chuckie watched her go and then finished putting his excess items into his locker. As he did so, he could not help but let a tear roll down his face. He wanted Kimi with him right now. She would be compassionate and be a rock for him to cling to. He missed Tommy as well. His best friend would give him advice and stick up for him. Before he started High School, he had promised Tommy that he would look out for his cousin and help her in times of strife, but now he was not so sure that she would even want his help. She would probably try to kill him if he gave any indication that they knew each other in meticulous detail.

He walked to his homeroom in silence, not even giving a thought to himself.

....

The homeroom teacher was some guy called Mr. Nicholls. As Chuckie walked in, he looked at the red head.

"What's your name son?" Mr. Nicholls asked.

"Chuckie Finster." Chuckie replied. He scanned the room and saw a few seats available. One was next to Angelica. He wanted to sit next to her as yesterday she said that he could sit next to her to help him fit in. He wanted to but he knew he would be better off if he didn't.

"Take a seat Chuckie." Mr. Nicholls told him.

Chuckie sat in a seat that was one row behind and two seats to the left of Angelica. She had watched him walk in and, to a certain extent, was pleased that he had paid attention to her rules. Of course, he could have and should have sat further away from her, but she was willing to let it pass as it gave no indication that they might know each other.

Even within her own thoughts, Angelica wanted to help Chuckie settle in. She knew the score and why she couldn't help him...too much. She could tell that Chuckie had thought that she had changed back, but deep down she hadn't. That was probably why she had decided to give him a lift home after school today. Nevertheless, Chuckie Finster was a danger to her status in High School and the less he knew about her and the less anyone knew about them overall, the better off she would be.

To Be Continued...

....

Well, there we have it. Angelica has mostly changed back. Will she be able to bring herself to admit her friendship with Chuckie or not? Will Chuckie find out that Angelica does want to help him? Find out more in chapter 3. Chapter 2 will concentrate on Tommy and the others. I'll try to get it up be the end of next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2: New Grounds

Disclaimer: I, TK-421, Do not, unfortunately, own Rugrats or All Grown Up, which are both incidentally two of the three best cartoons ever made (the other being The Transformers. Well, the original Transformers back from the 1980s), but I wish that I owned at least part of them. I do not own any of the characters in Chapters 1 & 2.

....

The fact that I haven't put Kimi in High School with Chuckie is important to the storyline as she is gonna have Phil turning into mush around her. That wouldn't happen if she were with the Chuckster and Angelica.

Oh and Heather, please update Splintered Reflections soon as I am gonna go intensely insane from the suspense. Speaking of updates, I'm dying to find out what happens next in A Change Of Heart. So, Lil Kimi, please update that. I need more Chuckie/Angelica stories. I beg you...or...maybe not.

....

Chapter 2: New grounds

'Another school day. The first school day of another year of learning millions of facts and forgetting most of them to be precise. Well, that and going another year of trying to avoid catching the dreaded Bad-Joke-Beakeritis. Okay, so it's the 8th Grade. This of course means that we rule the school. Everyone looks up to us and begs for our help and fears our eternal wrath. Or something like that at any rate.'

Tommy Pickles walked into Jim Jr. Jr. High School as the 8th Grader he was. By his sides were his friends except for Chuckie, now a Freshman at High School.

"Ain't it a great feeling? Knowing we own the school I mean." Phil asked his friends.

"Well, we don't actually OWN the school, but I know what you mean and yes it does." Kimi said to her friend.

"At least it can't be worse than when Angelica was in the 8th Grade!" Tommy pointed out. The others shuddered at the many memories they have from that year.

Angelica, bossy, mean and egotistical as usual, had suddenly decided that as she was in the 8th Grade Tommy, Dil and their friends would suddenly become her personal slaves. Many times Tommy had argued with Angelica over this and many times punches were nearly thrown, but each time Chuckie had been able to calm them both down and intervene at the first possible notice of violence potentially braking out. Every day she was in school she harassed them, trying (and succeeding when Tommy wasn't around) to get the others to do her bidding. The others would tell Tommy about this and this would cause most of the arguments. But it wasn't all bad. That was the year when Angelica also found it rather hard to step on Chuckie. He was more confident in his abilities to ward off Angelica, but he failed most of the time, but not without putting up a worthy effort. Of course, Tommy felt there was more to the situation than was being let on.

....Flashback....

Angelica stormed off, clearly not happy that Chuckie had out-smarted and out-argued her.

"You did a good job Chuck." Tommy said as he patted his best friend on his shoulder.

"Thanks T. I actually feel good about it which is strange. I mean, I insulted her continuously and I argued and completely pissed her off. That's not something I like." Chuckie said. He DID feel a little guilty.

"I know you don't like insulting people, but she did deserve it Chuck." Tommy said, trying to make his friend feel better.

"That's true as well..."

Tommy frowned. What did Chuckie just mean by saying that? Could it be possible? Could he actually harbour feelings for Angelica?

"What does that mean Chuck?" Tommy asked.

"Huh? What does what mean?" Chuckie replied, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. Don't tell me you actually like Angelica!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Chuckie turned away as his face reddened.

"Uh...n-no. Of course I don't." He said trying to cover his tracks up.

"You do. Christ man! She HATES us! What is there that could make you feel anything for her?" Tommy asked in a raised voice.

"Keep it down Tommy!"

....End Flashback....

Chuckie never actually told Tommy why he liked Angelica. It was probably something that he would find out in due course, but enough of that for one day.

Over the summer Tommy had actually become pretty close to the girls. He hung out with them a lot more than normal and occasionally ditched Phil or Chuckie to hang with them. He was very fond of both of them but with Chuckie's...erm 'potential' relationship with his cousin; he didn't want to risk ruining it by trying to start a relationship with Kimi. So as a result, his attention was more focused on Lil. He did think that she was a very beautiful young lady and had considered asking her out. He hadn't got around to actually asking her out due to a lack of confidence. Amusing that; Tommy Pickles with a lack of confidence. That was unheard of; just ask any of his friends.

....

Kimi sighed deeply. She was frustrated that the summer had gone by so quickly and another school year was upon them. She sat at a table in the cafeteria when Lil came and sat down opposite her.

"What's wrong Kimi?" Lil asked her friend.

"Oh nothing really. Just frustrated that we have another year of school come up on us already. Jeez, it only seemed like yesterday that we hung out at the arcade." Kimi reminisced.

"Uh, it WAS yesterday Kimi." Lil said.

"Oh, right. That could be why it seemed like it was yesterday." There was a pause. "You seen Phil and Tommy?"

"I guess they are just running a little late. Phil did say that he'd catch up. Why?" Lil told her as she asked a question herself.

"I dunno. Maybe I just like having those guys around me." Kimi smirked.

Lil smiled and laughed slightly. She had to admit, she preferred to hang with the guys than do most girly things. Sure, she loved to shop but she also loved her friends dearly and held all of them close to her heart...especially Tommy. She wasn't sure why, but she felt there was definitely something between them, just a spark she had with him which no other boy had. She would have asked him out but she doesn't want to rush things, besides, it might just be a passing crush like Chuckie had with Nicole, or Angelica on Sean. She would love to make it into a proper relationship...just her and Tommy.

"Uh...Lil?" Kimi asked as she saw Lil get a dreamy look on her face.

Lil didn't answer as she was fantasising about Tommy.

"Lil?" Kimi shook her arm with no reaction. Kimi then very gently slapped her to get her to come out of her trance.

"What? What's with the slap?" Lil asked as she shook her head quickly as she came to her senses again.

"What happened to you?" Kimi asked as she was both curious and suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Just a romantic daydream." Lil sheepishly explained.

"About who?"

"No one in particular."

"Er...strange. You have a romantic daydream about anyone? Don't tell me it was Phil!" Kimi teased.

Lil looked disgusted and frowned as Kimi burst out laughing.

"That is so gross! He's my brother! TWIN brother at that! I mean, God Kimi! Don't share your personal fantasies with me!" Lil exclaimed, teasing Kimi as a way of retribution.

Kimi reddened a little. "No way! Your bro is a great buddy, but that is just it. Besides, everyone can see you have the hots for Tommy!" Kimi teased again.

This time Lil's face reddened quite a lot more. She has heavily attracted to Tommy but she didn't exactly want anyone to know, especially Kimi. Not at the moment at any rate.

"No way!" Lil shouted.

The teasing continued.

....

"Hey T!" Phil shouted as Tommy opened his locker.

"Yeah Phil?" Tommy shouted back as Phil ran to his friend.

"Can I talk to you privately? I, uh, need some help." Phil stammered.

"Oh? With what? WAIT! Don't tell me your actually gonna do some homework! Oh my God! Alert the authorities! Alert the FBI! Phil DeVille is gonna do some homework!" Tommy teased. He didn't tease his friends too much, but a laugh every now and then was good for him. Especially if it was at Phil's or Angelica's expense as those two never really left themselves open for teasing. They were rather clever at that kind of thing.

"Shut it Tommy!" Phil said crossly. "Look, it's uh...to do with...um...matters of the heart."

"Oh. I see. Come with me." Tommy beckoned his friend as he went into the bathroom.

When Phil was inside, Tommy turned to face him, leaning against a wall.

"So, what can I help you with?" Tommy asked.

"Well, uh, there's this girl I like and er...I was wondering if you could help me come up with a way of, uh, asking her out?" Phil was rather embarrassed about this matter.

"Gee Phil. That's not the kind of thing you would ask me for help with. You know, I've only been on one proper date and that accidental, uh, 'date' with Nicole on that Valentine's dance." Tommy said. To this very day, he still wondered why Nicole had a sudden interest in him but was glad that she dropped it. He was embarrassed about the situation as it nearly ruined his friendship with Chuckie.

"Well, could you help me?" Phil asked as he clasped his hands together with a pathetic look on his face.

"It must be someone rather close to you...maybe someone we both know. Could it be Angelica?" Tommy knew this was untrue. He just wanted to make another joke at Phil's expense.

"Sick, Tommy." Phil replied. "Real sick."

"I know you don't have any feelings for my cousin. I was just joking. Anyway, I'm still sure it's someone we both knew and I would hazard a guess at Kimi. I mean Nicole and Susie have both moved on so that leaves Lil and Kimi and there is no way in hell that you would want to have a relationship with your own twin sister. The very thought makes me cringe." Tommy shuddered. 'Besides, I want her.' He thought.

When Tommy had mentioned Kimi's name, Phil turned away so Tommy could not see him go red.

"Well, uh..." Phil began.

"It is Kimi isn't it?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Well, maybe."

"C'mon Phil! It's me. I won't make fun of you if you have a crush on Kimi." Tommy told him. Those words were genuine and could not be truer.

"Well...okay. So I like Kimi. Could you help me Tommy? Please?" Phil pleaded as he turned to face Tommy and then grabbed Tommy's shirt.

"Alright Phil. I'll do my best to help you." Tommy said as he brushed Phil's hands off his shirt.

"Thanks Tommy. I owe you one." Phil said as he smiled.

'Excellent. I know just how you can repay me.' Tommy thought.

To Be Continued...

....

Sorry it took me longer than I said it would for those of you who know me outside of I have been busy at work so I don't have much time for gaming and writing now.

So, Tommy wants Lil and Lil thinks that she may want him. Phil really wants Kimi while she has shown a liking to Phil. Can Tommy give Phil the advice he needs to ask Kimi out? Find out in Chapter 4.

Chapter 3 will focus back on Chuckie and Angelica, while Chapter 4 is on the rest. Chapter 5 I will try to use all relationships in there. One other thing is that Chuckie will probably appear in Chapter 4, while Kimi will appear in Chapter 3. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get Chapter 3 up by the end of the month. Please R&R like you did on my other story!

TK-421.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Hard Truth I've Been...

Well, I'm upset that no-one reviewed Chapter 2! I mean, my story isn't THAT bad is it? Oh well, more Chuckie/Angelica this time around with a cameo role from Kimi.

For the Disclaimer, there is a character you will meet early on and I DO own her as I created her!

....

Chapter 3: The Cold Hard Truth I've Been Told

It was finally over! The first day of College and Chuckie was still alive. He had never thought that he would have to cope by himself, but he did and he was alive to tell his friends the tale. His thoughts wandered off as he slowly walked along the hallway to exit the building.

'I wish I knew why she just treated me like an inferior. Like she was royalty and I'm just a peasant.' Of course, Chuckie was thinking of his blonde "friend" Angelica.

Not a moment had gone by when he hadn't thought about her this afternoon. In the morning he couldn't think at all, but since lunch Angelica was on his mind all the time. He had relived many memories, both bad and good, and he could not find an answer as to why she had reverted back to her old self. During the last few grades of Junior High School he had actually begun to notice Angelica more. Not through her pranks, jokes or crappy personality, but through her beauty...her looks to be precise. He did not deny to himself that he did think she was a very beautiful young woman, he found her very attractive but her evil ways did more to keep him at a few arms lengths away from her as much as possible.

The only person who knew of his affection for Angelica was his sister Kimi. Normally, he would confide in Tommy, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to him about Angelica, maybe because Tommy is Angelica's cousin. Maybe because Tommy would tell him that she is not worth the effort of liking. Chuckie was not sure. It might be something else or a combination of the two, but there was some reason as to why he couldn't tell his best friend.

Chuckie opened the doors and walked out into the parking lot. He stopped and looked around for any sign of Angelica or her car. She was lucky enough to own a Lotus Esprit Sport 300 and her parents had paid a lot of money for it as so few of the cars were made, 65 to be precise. It had been a present for her as a result of her passing her driving test with flying colours. No majors and no minors...a perfect drive. Angelica had driven perfectly on her test and everyone was proud of her. It was her greatest achievement to date.

After a few seconds he saw the black car and started to walk towards it when we saw two girls walking in the general direction of Angelica's car. Remembering the "little hints and tips" Angelica had given him at the start of the day, he decided to stop and look like he was busy. Not that you could look busy in a parking lot surrounded by cars and not have people think that you just might be trying to break into and steal one.

As Angelica talked to her friend, she glanced over and saw Chuckie.

'What an idiot. Anyone who sees him will think he's gonna try and steal a car.' She thought to herself.

"Is there something bothering you Angelica?" Her friend asked.

"Hmm? Oh no. Just lost in...thought." Angelica gave a nervous smile.

Her friend turned around and saw Chuckie. Before she could do anything, Angelica grabbed her arm and whispered to her; "He is not a car thief. Trust me."

She turned to look at Angelica. "How do you know? Do you know him Angie?"

"Er, well, er...not really. I, uh, have, uh, seen him...around...during summer." Angelica said as she stumbled to think of something convincing.

The other girl sighed. "Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if he does nick a car, we'll be witnesses. Anyway, I better be off. I'll see you at practice after school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Angelica called. Once her friend had gone, she turned to look at Chuckie. He looked at her and she beckoned him over.

"Uh, that was a close call huh?" Chuckie said nervously.

"Just get in Finster." Angelica snapped impatiently.

Chuckie ran to the passenger door and got in.

"Who was that anyway?" Chuckie asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Her? Oh, just the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. By the way Finster, don't look around the parking lot, someone might call the police and you will end up being arrested." Angelica's tone had become more reasonable and patient.

"Uh...I couldn't think of something to do."

"Oh never mind. I was able to convince her that you were not looking to steal a car." Angelica's voice had turned unemotional as she drove.

Chuckie did not know what to think of his companion. She was almost back to her old self...not quite but nearly. He wanted to know why she had turned back on her nice ways.

"Uh, Angelica? Can I ask you a question?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"What?"

"I, uh, just wanted to know...er...what happened."

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Angelica asked.

"To you. I mean, a few days ago we were close friends..." Chuckie began.

"Close? We were not close, Chuckie. Maybe you felt close to me, but I didn't feel close to you." Angelica cut him off.

'We were not close? Now that is a lie. She was the one who came round to see me all the time. She was the one who always sat next to me...and rather close to me as well. She was the one who initiated the hug whenever we parted our ways at the end of the day.' Chuckie thought.

"Well, anyway, why are you back to your old self Angelica? Why? I miss the new you, the one who would stand up for me, the one who showed compassion for me, the one who...was nice to me. The Angelica who got my respect and who I cared for. What happened?" Chuckie asked. He really wanted to know.

Angelica sighed deeply.

'Can I tell him? Can I really say how I feel about this whole thing? Maybe, in time. Not right now. I can't reveal it to him.' Angelica thought.

"Uh, that's none of your business Chuckie. Until such time, you will not know and I doubt you will ever know." Her voice sounded a little hurt and regretful. She knew she had to brush him away...it was her only option whether she liked it or not.

Chuckie was still in the dark. He had very little information to work on with his question. Maybe, at a later date he might be able to extract more information from Angelica. Good or bad information, he did not care at the moment. All he wanted was answers and all the answers he got just led to more questions.

....

A few hours had passed. Chuckie lay on his bed with his hands behind his head as he thought of Angelica. He still couldn't work anything out.

'I need help with this.' He thought as he reached over and took a framed picture off his bedside table and looked at it. He could not help but smile.

A knock came at his door and it opened to reveal his sister, Kimi.

"Chuckie? Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over and sat on his bed. She took the picture out of his hand and laughed lightly.

"I...I don't know." He sighed in response.

"I remember this. Oh! It was so cute to see you two like that! I just HAD to take the picture." Kimi commented.

The picture showed two people sleeping on the couch downstairs. A boy and a girl. The boy, resting his head on the girl's shoulder and the girl resting her head on his.

"Heh. I remember that day. I'm glad you got the camera Kimi." Chuckie said as he took the picture back.

"You and Angelica must have had a wild day to be that wiped out. What did you two do? Make out like there was no tomorrow?" She teased her brother.

"Unfortunately, your bro here did not make out with her. No-one did. Would have been nice. Then she wouldn't have turned on me today." Chuckie replied as his voice got more hurt the more he spoke.

"What do you mean 'turned on you'?" Kimi asked. "Yesterday, you two were nearly all over each other!"

"We were not! Look Kimi, we were kind of close, but we were not in a relationship!" Chuckie shouted angrily.

"Chill Chuckie! Don't get all stressed. I didn't mean to upset you." Kimi said holding her hands out defensively.

Chuckie sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Kimi. It's just...well Angelica has reverted back. She's now the Angelica I fear instead of the Angelica I cared about. I asked her why she has turned back and she just said it was none of my business. I mean, what happened to her Kimi? If you talked to her, you might be able to extract more information than I can."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Chuckie. I mean, this is Angelica. If what you say is true, then she would lie to me or try and turn me into a pile of blood, flesh and bones." Kimi pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess your right Kimi." Chuckie sighed. He was depressed now. There was very little that he could do at the moment. He wanted answers, answers that wouldn't warrant more questions coming as a result of the answers he received.

'There must be a way to pry the truth out of her. There just has to be.' He thought to himself.

....

Angelica lay on her bed. She was tired and rather cranky. She had been trying to sleep for a few hours without success, something that had made her cranky and thereby kept her from sleeping. A combination that she was unhappy of encountering, a vicious circle. She sighed, closed her eyes and started to calm herself.

'Getting stressed isn't going to help. Take deep breaths and think of things that make you happy.' She thought to herself...and it happened.

Memories started flowing through her mind. Memories of her recent past and her new friendship with Chuckie Finster. She smiled as she thought about some of the things they had done over the summer. She started to feel guilty.

'Gee, we had a great time and now I've turned on him. I really hurt him today. Am I really turning back into the monster that I once was? Am I really as evil and uncaring as I seem to be? Am I horrible and cruel to someone as...sweet...as Chuckie? He...he is so nice and caring yet I treat him like he's nothing more than a...a...a piece of crap. I...I should apologize to him.' Angelica thought. Her guilt had increased and she decided to try to set things right.

....

The phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Angelica. Yes he's in. Chuckie! Phone!" Chas shouted to his son.

Chuckie ran downstairs from his room and took it from his father.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Chuckie?"

"Angelica?"

"Uh, hi. I, erm...wanna just say that...well..." She trailed off.

"Say what?" Chuckie asked.

"I...I...I'm..." Angelica said.

"You're what?" Chuckie asked.

Angelica put the phone down. Chuckie heard nothing but a dialling tone. He put the phone down and frowned.

'What was she trying to say?' He thought to himself.

To Be Continued...

....

Well, there we have it. Chapter 3 is now complete.

Looks like the summer thing has made some changes to Angelica that will take a lot to be broken, if she wants to fully revert back to the old Angelica that is. Chuckie doesn't know what to think of her and now is left with rather a lot of questions with no answers. Kimi obviously thinks this is one battle that Chuckie must fight for himself but will lend him a helping hand every now and then.

Now, Chapter 4 will revert to Tommy and the rest for you Tommy/Lil and Phil/Kimi fans.

TK-421


	4. Chapter 4: Fateful Science

I noticed one thing concerning my story. I've messed up my Disclaimer a bit so, here's a new one.

I do not own any of the characters in this story EXCEPT Mr. Nicholls (Angelica and Chuckie's homeroom teacher) and Cheerleading Captain (whose name will be given in a later chapter). Of course, there will be some other characters that I'll own but they won't appear until later.

Other than the new Disclaimer, I don't really have much to say in my notes at the moment so I guess I'll just get into the story (which is what you are all here for, not to read what I think).

....

Chapter 4: Fateful Science

'Another day. Just like yesterday and Monday except that classes are different, it's Wednesday and it's raining. It's boring. Let's face it, school is boring. Always has been and always will be.' Thought Tommy as he looked out of the window during class. As usual, Phil was sitting next to him. Both of them were not paying attention to Mr. Beaker as he mumbled on about useless things which would have no affect on their lives what-so-ever.

"Hey T?" Phil whispered.

"Yeah Phil?"

"I think I'm gonna need your help with Kimi." He whispered into Tommy's right ear. "You see, I wanted to ask her out yesterday but I just couldn't find the confidence within me to do it. It's like I just turned into a nervous wreck, kind of like when something scares Chuckie. I just get so nervous when I'm alone with her."

Tommy thought for a few minutes. He was about to reply when Mr. Beaker interrupted him.

"Now class, it's time for everyone's favourite annual event. Science Project!" He announced excitedly.

The whole class groaned. Every year this happened and it would never stop when it came to projects. No-one liked them. No-one ever has liked them and no-one ever will. As plain and simple as Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Everyone gets a partner. As usual for the past few years, Phil and Lil will not be partners. So, Phil you will work with Kimi..."

'Alright! Maybe this will give me a chance to let her know how I feel about her. That's provided that I don't freak out.' Phil thought.

Kimi, on the other hand was not so happy. She had been held back a year as she actually failed Science two years ago. She had been so upset and embarrassed about it that it nearly took her the whole summer vacation to get over it. Her parents were shocked and very disappointed in her. She had failed as she was lost on Chemistry. Let's face it, Chemistry is a very hard subject and most of those numbers, letters and formulae just don't make any sense to the majority of people. Still, she vowed not to fail again and had joined the Science Club to help her and got Chuckie to tutor her for Chemistry tests and so on.

'Aw, why do I have to work with Phil? He's a great guy and I'd love to go out with him, but he's just so lazy when it comes to work. Oh well, another 'F' in Science for me then.' Kimi thought.

"...and Lil, you will work with Tommy." Mr. Beaker continued to say who was partnering who.

'Me and Tommy? This is like a dream come true. I get to work with Tommy Pickles on a project. Maybe Science Projects deserve more credit than we give them. Oh! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.' Lil started to daydream about her and Tommy.

'Wow. Gee, I, uh...This is gonna be hard. I hope she doesn't try anything. I mean, we are gonna be alone...just us two...in either my room of her room. Oh man.' Tommy thought, clearly not looking forward to being alone with Lil.

As Mr. Beaker read out the other partners for the project, Tommy started to twiddle his thumbs, while Phil smiled merrily about working with Kimi. Kimi, on the other hand felt mildly depressed and Lil was too busy fantasising to notice anything else.

....

Lunch time was once again upon the students at Jim Jr. Jr. High School...much to their delight. School is boring and sometimes makes you feel that it's a complete waste of a good day (especially when there is lovely spot of weather around!).

Tommy and co sat at their usual table. Some of the younger students felt intimidated by the close presence of four 8th Graders, something that made Phil feel powerful.

"So, looking forward to working with Philip?" Lil asked in a teasing manner. She knows too well that Phil is down right lazy when it comes to homework and the majority of projects. But really she was asking in a more romantic sense than an academic sense.

"Uh...yeah. It...it'll be great. Heh." Kimi replied nervously. She didn't want to insult Phil (considering he is actually sitting opposite her) but she was by no means happy about her partner either.

"Aw come on Kimi! Show a little enthusiasm! I mean, it's me!" Phil exclaimed.

"Precisely. You're so lazy when it comes to school work." Kimi mumbled quietly.

"What was that Kimi?" Lil asked. She heard Kimi speak but didn't make out what she actually had said.

"Er, nothing. Nothing important." Kimi replied slightly nervously.

"Anyway. What's the latest from the Chuckie and Angelica front?" Tommy asked. He was eager to know if his best friend had started to date his cousin. He could find out himself, but that would spoil the fun of taking advantage of Kimi in her current condition.

"Well, uneasy I guess. She seems to be slipping back into her old ways which is getting to Chuckie. I really thought she had changed." Kimi was glad of the change in conversation. She couldn't stand much more of hearing how she was working with Phil on a project.

"What? Any idea as to why she's changed back?" Tommy asked. He was concerned for his friend as he knows what his cousin is capable of, and Chuckie won't stand a chance if Angelica has enough rage inside her to lash out at Chuckie.

Kimi shook her head.

"What up guys?" Dil asked as he came and sat with the others.

"Hey Dil. How's it going?" Tommy asked his younger brother.

"Fine. I'm telling you T; it's so cool having a brother and friends in the 8th Grade! No-one dares insult me as they are afraid that I'll tell you and then you guys will come and turn them inside out! I keep telling them that you won't do that, but hey! It's nice to feel powerful." Dil exclaimed.

"Careful Dil. You're starting to sound like Angelica with that statement." Lil warned.

"I could NOT stand that! One Angelica is bad enough, but to have my own brother act like her? No way!" Tommy shook his head. He shuddered at the thought of having two annoying relations in his life.

"Relax T, I'm not gonna turn into Angelica. I'm still gonna be the Alien seeking Dil Pickles you know." Dil started to eat his lunch. "So, what's new today for you guys?"

Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi all groaned.

"Ooo! Something bad huh?" Dil asked.

"Yep. A Science Project." Phil said.

"Man, that IS bad!"

"The only plus side is that I get to work with Tommy..." Lil stopped as she started to drift off again...until Kimi poked her in the back. "OW! Oh, and Phil is working with Kimi." Lil felt rather embarrassed about what had just happened.

Tommy, Dil and Phil all raised an eyebrow when Lil stopped talking, before Kimi poked her.

"Dude, I think Lil likes you." Phil whispered to Tommy.

For some reason, Tommy felt guilty about that. He has a crush on Lil and Lil quite probably has a crush on him, yet that doesn't seem to please him.

'What is wrong with me? I mean, Lil there's a possibility that Lil really likes me, yet I feel like that I shouldn't be having these feelings for her. If she likes me then that's cool, but why do I feel so guilty about it?' Tommy thought to himself.

....

School was over and Tommy and Lil had walked to back to Tommy's house to start on their Science Project. Tommy felt a little uneasy about being alone with Lil, but at least Dil was at home so that would act as a deterrent for any business that wasn't science related.

"What do you think we should do?" Tommy asked as he opened the front door. They walked in then he closed it. They walked up to his room.

"Well, something big. Something that will amaze everyone and make us the best of the best!"

"Such as?"

"I dunno. That's all I got."

"Uh...thanks. Hmm...maybe dad can help us think of an idea." Tommy suggested.

"No offence Tommy, but your dad isn't exactly successful with inventions."

"Yeah I guess. But I think he might he hurt if we didn't ask him for help. Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Not much I guess. Okay, we'll ask him for some help."

....

Kimi sat on her bed, trying to think of a project for her and Phil to do. Phil was watching TV. He claimed that it would "stimulate his mind" and Kimi wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. She heard the front door open and close.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" She heard Chuckie ask. He rushed downstairs to greet her brother.

"Oh, erm, you see, me and Kimi have to do this Science Project and-"

"Phil's trying to "stimulate his mind" by watching TV!" Kimi interrupted.

"Oh. So I guess both of you are stumped for ideas then?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep." Phil replied.

"You can say that again."

"Well, I guess I could help you think of something. I mean, no-one has to know that I'm helping you right? There are no witnesses." Chuckie offered.

'Hmm, if I can play ball with Chuckie, I can get him to do the project while I try to sweep Kimi off her feet with my charm.' Phil thought, smiling to himself.

"Any ideas suddenly pop into your mind?" Kimi asked her brother.

Chuckie sighed. "Not yet. I might be smart, but I can't just whip up an idea just like that."

"Oh well, tell me how Angelica was today then." Kimi said as she and Chuckie walked upstairs.

"What's that? Is that what you do at High School, Chuckie? Do Angelica all day long?" Phil shouted teasingly.

"Shut up Phil! That would never happen in a million years and you know it!" Chuckie shouted back.

"Hey chill man! I'm just teasing ya!" Phil called as he got up and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well it ain't funny! Anyway, there's no way I'd let you do Kimi on my watch!" Chuckie shouted back, trying to turn the tables on Phil.

"Hey Finster! I'd never do that!" Phil denied angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't! You'd do THAT when I'm- OW!" Kimi must have smacked Chuckie or something.

Phil just laughed as he went back to sit on the sofa and continue to watch TV and NOT give any help whatsoever...at the moment.

....

"Hey dad!" Tommy shouted as he and Lil descended into the basement.

"Huh? What's up Champ?" Stu asked as Tommy and Lil approached. "Oh hi Lil."

"Hi Stu." Lil greeted.

"You see, me and Lil have to do this Science Project together and we were wondering if you could help us think of an idea." Tommy explained.

Stu tapped his chin for a moment. "Maybe you could market one of my inventions." He suggested.

"Uh...but we have to make it." Lil pointed out.

"Oh...well, how about I give you an idea, you make it and then market it?"

"Hmm...yeah, that's sounds alright! Have any ideas?" Tommy asked.

"You know that balloon animal maker machine I have?" Stu asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been trying to make it work properly, as lets face it, most of my inventions don't exactly work first time."

"Or the second time." Lil commented.

"Or even the third." Tommy said.

"Okay, they rarely work at all. Do you 2 wanna try to take that on and make it work?" He asked.

Tommy and Lil thought about it. It does give them a head start, there is no doubt there.

"Well, what do you think Lil?" Tommy asked.

"I think that we should go for it!" Lil replied.

"Okay then. Dad! You got a deal!"

"Great! This could put Pickles' Industries on the map!" Stu exclaimed.

"You say that about every invention, dad." Tommy said.

To Be Continued...

....

A quick note to Digital Damita; thanks for the influx of reviews and many thanks for the praise, I guess I just might be a better writer than I give myself credit for.

So, another chapter done. Looks like science has forced them Tommy and Lil together, to Lil's joy and Tommy's nervousness I guess and forced Phil and Kimi together, much to Kimi's dismay and Phil's joy. More from this quad of teens next time.

For those of you who want more Chuckie and Angelica interaction, don't worry! Chapter 5 will also feature this once hapless and now hopeless duo as High School throws more large rolling objects at them.

I hope you enjoy my bizarre sense of humour and this story. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

I've added a few new characters in this chapter so I own them. The rest of the Disclaimer is the same as before.

....

Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

"Come on Chuckie! Your gonna be late for High School!" Chas shouted.

Chuckie's eyes shot open and he grabbed his watch.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. The time was 6.30am.

"Hurry up and get down here or you won't have any breakfast!" Chas shouted again.

Chuckie quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

"No time for a shower this morning." He commented in a low voice as he packed his bag and put his watch on. He bolted out of his room and down the stairs to go into the kitchen.

"Sorry dad, my alarm didn't wake me up." Chuckie said as he made a sandwich and got himself a glass of milk.

"Hopefully you won't be late. You're lucky this is me you're dealing with and not Angelica. She would have just left you here." Chas commented as he put his shoes on to drive Chuckie to High School.

Chuckie downed his breakfast and put his trainers on. He picked up his bag from off the floor and followed his dad out of the house. Chas locked the door and walked to the car and opened it. They got in and Chas drove Chuckie to High School.

....

It was nearly 7am by the time Chas had dropped Chuckie off. Chuckie ran into the main building praying he could get to his homeroom before the bell rang. He checked his watch. 6.59am.

"Aw crap! I'm cutting it close!" He cursed as he ran.

His homeroom was in sight, but not before the bell rang though.

"Shit, I hope I don't get reprimanded for this!" He said to himself.

He burst into the room. Virtually everyone looked at the tired out red head with disapproving looks.

"Running a little late today I see, Chuckie." Mr. Nicholls commented.

"Sorry, sir. I overslept." Chuckie apologized as he looked at the available seat...which, to his dismay, was right next to Angelica.

"Try not to be late again." Mr. Nicholls said.

'Oh shit! This is gonna be a long and terrible day.' He thought to himself as he slowly walked to the chair, making sure he didn't make any sort of contact with the Ice Queen. He could sense her anger and rage but there was nothing that either of them could do about the fact that he HAD to sit next to her.

"I suggest you set your alarm for an earlier time, Finster." Angelica whispered in a very low voice. Apparently she was going to let this one go as there weren't any other seats available.

Chuckie wanted to respond but doing so might attract attention and the last thing he wanted today was to have to face Angelica's wrath. Yep, enduring her wrath would require him to have his lower jaw reconstructed and possibly a blood transfusion or two. Okay, so maybe he was over-reacting but this IS Angelica we're talking about. She can be rather cruel when it comes to punishment and it is kind of hard to tell what she is exactly gonna do. He wanted this day to end quickly.

....

It was lunch time. Chuckie had eaten and was sitting on a bench outside. He had decided to phone Tommy as he knew Tommy didn't have a lesson now.

"So, how are things today?" Tommy asked. "Kimi told us that you were nearly late for High School."

"Yeah, my alarm didn't wake me up. I didn't make it into the homeroom in time, but the teacher let me go as I was only a few seconds late. That was the good part. The bad part is that I had to sit next to Angelica." Chuckie told his best friend.

"Really? What did she say to that?" Tommy asked. He wanted to know just how much Angelica had changed back.

"Well, she told me to set my alarm for an earlier time. I didn't say anything as I was, to be honest, scared."

"Scared?" Tommy was surprised that Chuckie was that scared of Angelica.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would have demonstrated how angry she would have been if I had said anything. I'm kind of depressed that she's so cruel to me again. I really thought she had changed." Chuckie said sadly.

"I think we all thought she had changed Chuck. I bet she did as well." Tommy tried to cheer Chuckie up. "Anyway, who's to say that she won't change again? I bet she'll be nice to you again. Just give it some time and if you see her outside of school be polite to her and you know, ask her how things are. Make her feel good."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Trust me Chuckie, she'll come around." Tommy smiled as if Chuckie was standing in front of him.

"I hope your right. I'd love to ask her to the inevitable and dreaded Valentine's dance. But that is months down the road, which gives her time to change and be nice again." Chuckie was actually surprisingly confident about his chances with Angelica on this.

"That's the spirit. Give yourself something to work for!" Tommy encouraged his friend.

"Thanks T. Well, I gotta go. Battery needs charging on this thing. Give the others my best wishes."

"I will Chuckie. You working at the Java Lava this evening?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I agreed last night to help dad out. You know, give Kimi a break. So I'll probably see you then. Bye" Chuckie told his friend.

"Yeah. Bye." Tommy said as he hung up.

Chuckie sighed and put his mobile phone in his pocket. He was about to get up when someone sat next to him.

"Hey there." He said.

"Oh, hi." Chuckie responded.

"I'm Max. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friend. You know Angelica?" Max asked.

"Erm...kinda. She's my best friend's cousin. I'm Chuckie by the way." Chuckie already dreaded saying this. He knew lying wouldn't work as Max had heard him speaking to Tommy about Angelica. He just prayed that Angelica wouldn't find out.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, you 'kind of' know Angelica? You seem to know her better than that! I saw her whispering to you this morning. Don't know what she said, but she knows you and you know her."

"Okay, okay, I do. I know her well. She...well, she isn't particularly nice. She kept picking on me for years and years, taunting me, insulting me and making fun of me. Until this summer actually. Not exactly what I would classify as a friend."

"What happened this summer?" Max asked.

"It was kind of strange. She just came up to me and said that she wanted to make a fresh start. Be friends and hang out, that kind of stuff. And we did. We became, dare I say it, close. I liked her quite a lot...but since the first day of High School, she's reverted to old Angelica, the one I don't like at all." Chuckie explained.

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Would you say she liked you?" He asked.

"Not really." Chuckie responded.

Max let a small laugh escape from him. "Well, my naive friend, you'd be wrong. I'm telling you that she does feel something for you. I'd say that she wanted your attention. Of course, don't believe me if you want to, but that thing about her being nice to you? That was another way of getting your attention. And she got it. I couldn't tell you why she's mean again. That's something you'll have to find out yourself." Max explained to Chuckie.

Chuckie frowned at Max. "You really think she likes me? How would you know?" He asked.

"Let's just say I have experience in this department...and an older sister." Max said as he smiled at Chuckie.

Chuckie felt confused by this. The possibility of Angelica liking him actually made sense. The fact it made sense is what confused him. It seemed so obvious!

"Well, I'll catch ya later." Max said as he walked off.

....

"So? How's the Chuckman?" Phil asked as he approached Tommy.

"He seems alright. Though, Angelica seems to be getting to him." Tommy replied.

"Poor guy. I never thought I'd feel this sorry for Chuckie." Phil said in a slightly sad tone. He, like Tommy and Chuckie, had thought that Angelica had changed as well. Though he didn't like Angelica, she was still someone who had been in his life for nearly as long as he lived so he felt a sense of duty to help her out if and when she needed it.

"Anyway, how's your project coming along with Lil?" Phil asked. He didn't want Tommy worrying about Chuckie when Chuckie can handle himself quite well.

"Well, we've got our idea and now comes the hard part of actually making it work." Tommy told him. Tommy didn't want to tell Phil that technically he and Lil were cheating by using one of Stu's old inventions. "How's about you and the Kimster?"

"We're stumped. Don't have one idea on what to do yet." Phil explained.

"You do realize that you'll have to think of something quick. Kimi isn't gonna hang around, especially after failing Science. She'll kill you if she gets another 'F'!" Tommy warned.

"Shit! Your right! I forgot about her failing Science! Next time I see her I better start talking Science Project to her." Phil was quite worried about how Kimi would react if she failed Science again. The prospect of her attacking him scared him as Kimi is surprisingly strong and tough in a fight. She isn't someone you'd wanna pick a fight with or upset for any reason. "I'll catch ya later Tommy!"

"Yeah, see ya around Phil."

....

Lil and Kimi were talking when Phil ran up to them.

"Kimi! Kimi! We gotta get started on our Science Project!" Phil shouted to her.

Both girls were stunned. Was Phil actually showing an interest in school work?

"You...er...wanna do this project thing? Like, now?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah. The sooner we get it done the better. We gotta think of something to do! Come on!" He grabbed Kimi's arm and pulled her to the school library.

"Hey whoa! Hold your horses Phil!" Kimi protested. She didn't like the idea of Phil pulling her off somewhere...well, not to do school work at any rate. A different kind of "work" she would like to be pulled of by Phil to do, if you catch my drift (And I bet most of you do!).

Phil let go of her arm and sat down at the nearest free table. Kimi sat opposite him.

"Okay, we've got to think of something that'll get us an 'A'. I don't wanna fail this project." Phil said.

"This is so unlike you, Phil. But, since I don't wanna fail, let's get started." Kimi commented.

Both of them began to think of an idea. They did not speak for a few minutes, both in deep thought.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Phil said excitedly.

"What?" Kimi was intrigued.

"Well, you know how Tommy's dad has loads of old inventions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we ask him if he can lend us some spare parts? I've got a great plan here. One which will get us an 'A'!" Phil rubbed his hands together.

"What is this plan?" Kimi asked. She wasn't totally convinced.

"Well, what if I said that we could create a mobile refrigerator?"

"O...kay. Why would someone want one of those?" Kimi wasn't sold by Phil's invention idea. It sounded rather pointless.

"Well, I mean we make a small one. One just large enough to fit a can of drink in. It'll keep nice and ice cold, especially in summer! Besides, this is only a project. It's not gonna be shown on national TV. It's not like we're scientists who must invent something to save the Galaxy!" Phil was bent on doing this. We wanted to prove to Kimi that he wasn't a lazy, gross slob...most of the time.

Kimi sighed. "Oh alright. But don't come crying to me if we fail."

"Your not gonna regret this Kimi!" Phil said as he got up and left.

'What did I get myself into?' Kimi thought to herself as she placed her hands over her face and shook her head.

....

High School had finished for the day and Angelica was taking some things out of her locker before she went home. She sighed. She was tired and she just wanted to go home and sleep. She hated having to get up so early in the morning, but going to bed late didn't help either.

"I really should have an early night tonight." She said to herself. She closed her locker and locked it and then picked her backpack up. She was about to walk off when she heard a familiar voice.

"So, how was your day Max?" The voice was of Louise Baker, the Cheerleading Captain and one of Angelica's friends. Obviously this 'Max' person was her brother.

"Okay. I met some guy named Chuckie. He's in my homeroom along with Angelica. He seems to her quite well." Max said.

"Really? How come?"

Angelica felt rage grow in her.

'That freak! I warned him not to tell anyone that we know each other! When I get my hands on him, he'll regret telling Max about us!' Angelica thought as she listened, careful not to get seen or heard by Louise or Max.

"Apparently, they've known each other since they were babies. But she wasn't nice to him." Max told his sister.

"What does he look like?" Louise enquired. She remembered a few days ago when Angelica became rather evasive about a red-head who was standing around in the parking lot.

"Well, he's got red hair, he wears glasses and he has freckles on his face."

'So, that was Chuckie then. I wonder why Angelica has a problem about knowing him.' Louise thought.

Angelica, on the other hand, had heard enough. She quickly and quietly ran out of the main building and to her car.

"Looks like Chuckie Finster has an appointment at the hospital." She snarled in anger.

....

Chuckie sighed as he wiped the bar down. There hadn't been much activity in the Java Lava, except for the Coffee machine nearly exploding again.

"So, how was your day Chuck?" Betty asked as she came in and started mopping the floor.

"Oh, okay I guess. The usual boring classes, avoiding Angelica and trying to keep away from trouble, mainly Angelica." Chuckie said.

"That bad huh?" Betty asked.

"Yep."

The bell rang as the door opened. Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil all came in. A smile grew on Chuckie's face.

"Hiya kids." Betty said.

Betty was greeted by the four as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi. How are you all?" Chuckie asked.

"Fine. It's great to see you again Chuckie." Tommy said as they shook hands.

"It's been too long since we last met." Phil commented.

"Phil, that was half a week ago." Lil stated.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, it's still good to see you."

"So, how goes the dreaded Science Project?" Chuckie asked his companions.

"Well, Phil's come up with some wacky idea that he thinks will earn an 'A'." Kimi told her brother. She moved closer to him and whispered: "But I think it's a complete flop."

Chuckie nodded to Kimi. "So, Tommy, how is your project with Lil?"

"We've got the jist of an idea. We just need to make it work." Tommy explained.

The five continued their array of conversations for around an hour before the door opened. They all turned to see Angelica walk in rather casually.

"Yo Finster! Hit me with one of your specialties, with no Coconut!" She shouted.

"Er...er...erm...er...s-sure thing A-angelica." Chuckie was understandably nervous. With his relationship with Angelica but a shadow of its former glory, she never spoke to him unless necessary. But this wasn't one of those necessary times. She wanted something, he could tell from the look in her eyes.

He put the pieces of sliced fruit in the blender with some ice cubes and then put the lid on firmly. Over the years he had gotten better with using the blender and was not as clumsy as he once was. Angelica sat on a stool opposite him and tapped her finger on the counter. A mischievous grin formed on her face. She had forgotten how good it felt knowing that he was completely nervous.

"So, Angelica. Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Can't I enjoy one of Chuckie's smoothies every now and then?" She said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I guess." Tommy replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

The sound of the blender whirring added to the suspense. Chuckie felt sweat begin to form on his forehead. He knew there was another reason why Angelica was here. He couldn't help but keep thinking about his conversation with Max earlier today. What if Angelica had found out? He stopped the blender and poured the mixture into a cup and put a straw in it before handing it to Angelica.

"Thank you Charles." Angelica said.

'Uh oh! She's calling me Charles now. She is definitely up to no good!' His breathing quickened and became audible.

"Why Charles, what ever is the matter with you?" Angelica asked, sounding like she was concerned.

"I er...I-I...I need to...er...go get the...thing from the back." Chuckie stammered.

"Chuckie, what in blue blazes are you talking about?" Betty asked as she finished mopping the floor. "We don't have anything that needs to be brought out here."

"Yes we do...you know...the thing?"

Betty then got Chuckie's drift. "Oh! Right, the thing! You go get it then." Betty went into storage.

Chuckie nervously laughed as he exited into the back. He was just about to enter the bathroom when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see a very pissed off Angelica now standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you to not tell anyone about the little fact that we know each other?" She said with her teeth clenched and a fist threateningly close to his face.

"I...erm...I didn't mean to...but..."

"BUT WHAT?" She shouted as she pushed him into the bathroom.

"But...you see I had just finished phoning Tommy...when a guy came out of nowhere. He must have heard me talking to...Tommy about you and put two and two together...I...lying to him...wouldn't have helped. He already knew by then." Chuckie said as he backed up against the stone wall.

Angelica walked closer to him.

"Well, you broke our little rule so I'm gonna have to break something as well. And it isn't gonna be a sweat!" She shouted as she launched her fist as Chuckie's stomach.

To Be Continued...

....

Things certainly are hotting up between Chuckie and Angelica aren't they? Phil's 'brilliant' plan doesn't impress Kimi while Tommy and Lil seem to be quite satisfied with their project (despite the lack of coverage I have given). Don't worry though; the next chapter will cover all 3 relationships with more focus on Tommy and Lil in the latter part. Until then, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Suffering, Remorse and Closen...

Obvious changes in Disclaimer (when you read them).

....

Chapter 6: Suffering, Remorse and Closeness

Tommy, Lil, Kimi and Phil watched as Angelica walked into the back. None of them knew why she did, maybe to try and sort things out with Chuckie. Who knows? Kimi did get a slight feeling of worry roll across her.

Just then, the bell rang as the door opened and Dil rolled in dressed in his Laser Tag Team outfit.

"What up players?" He asked.

"Uh, Dil? The Laser Tag Team Tournament doesn't start for months." Tommy said.

"I know, but I want to be in the best shape possible, so I'm training hard. You know I'm the best in the team." Dil responded. He wasn't being arrogant; he WAS the best Laser Tag Team player Jim Jr. Jr. High School ever had. It was something he enjoyed and Tommy was proud of him because of it.

"Whatever you say Dil." Lil said as she shook her head.

....

Angelica's fist connected sharply with Chuckie's stomach. He coughed and tried to ward off Angelica's powerful attacks, but he was too weak, the air had been knocked out of him with a single well placed punch.

"You fucking bastard! I fucking told you to keep your big fucking mouth shut!" Angelica shouted at Chuckie as she repeatedly hit him in his chest. "You're useless Finster!"

Chuckie couldn't do anything expect take the punishment Angelica was giving him. Not surprisingly, tears filled his vision and they began to roll down his cheeks. The pain was immense! He knew he couldn't take much more before his ribs would start to crack. Each punch was damaging, painful and deadly. He tried to speak but no words came out.

Angelica sighed. She stopped punching him and stood up.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." She said as she took her phone out. "I'm gonna phone the hospital and get an ambulance out here for you as I don't want you dead, Finster." Angelica walked out of the bathroom, leaving Chuckie by himself. He weakly held his chest.

....

The door from the back swung open and Angelica appeared. She looked angry and stormed out of the Java Lava.

"Gee, what crawled up her ass and died?" Phil asked.

"I dunno and I don't wanna know either." Tommy replied.

"I wonder what's taking Chuckie so long. He should be back now." Kimi said. She was worried as she knew Angelica must have done something to him. "I'm gonna go check."

The others went back to watching Dil practise diving and rolling around the café, training himself for the Tournament.

"You know, every time I watch Dil train for Laser Tag, he never ceases to amaze me." Phil said.

"How come?" Lil asked.

"Well, it must take someone with incredible stamina and a lack of dignity to roll around the floor in public with a thumb and index finger in the form of a gun." Phil explained.

"This is Dil we're talking about here guys. He believes in aliens! Need I say more?" Tommy commented.

"Good point." Lil agreed.

....

Kimi walked into the back and looked around. No sign of Chuckie and she knew he was lying about the "thing" he had to get. Then again, everyone knew that there was no "thing". She headed for the bathroom when she noticed a note stuck to the door. She read it.

"'An ambulance is on the way. Be careful with his chest'" Kimi read. "Oh shit! CHUCKIE!" She screamed as she opened the door. There, lying on the tiled floor was the weak form of Chuckie Finster.

Kimi ran over and held his head in her arms.

"Chuckie! What happened?" She asked frantically. "BETTY! TOMMY! PHIL! LIL! DIL!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"A-angie..." Chuckie weakly said. He didn't have the energy to say anything else. The door burst open as Betty ran in.

"What is going on...Oh my God! Chuckie! What happened?" Betty asked.

"I think that it has a lot to do with Angelica!" Kimi shouted.

Tommy and the others burst in.

"God almighty! Chuckie!" Tommy shouted.

"Okay Lil, go and phone the hospital right away!" Betty ordered.

"Don't bother. One's already on the way." Kimi said as she held the note up, tears streaming down her face.

Tommy took it and the others all read it.

"It has to be Angelica! This is her hand writing. I...I can't believe she would do something like this..." Tommy said. He wanted to defend Angelica as she is family, but what's the point? She beat up Chuckie for reasons unknown. He turned and started to walk out.

"Tommy! Where are you going?" Dil asked.

"To find Angelica and get some answers!" Tommy replied without turning his head. He ran out of the Java Lava and headed for Angelica's house.

....

By the time Angelica had got home, she had calmed down. She sat on her bed and thought about what she had just done to Chuckie.

'Hmm, maybe I was a little harsh on him. Maybe I shouldn't have hit so much.' She thought. She could feel a small piece of guilt reside within her. Her conscience kept telling her that she shouldn't have done it...but she did. What's happened has happened and nothing can change that now. It didn't stop her feeling a little guilty though. She sighed heavily.

The door bell rang and Charlotte opened the door. Angelica could just make out that someone wanted to see her (Angelica that is, not Charlotte). The mumbling stopped and she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I wonder who that could be." Angelica said as she lay on her bed, placing her hands behind her head.

The door to her room swung open to reveal a rather angry Tommy Pickles. He shut her door and then locked it. Then he turned to her and marched up to her and grabbed her sweater and pulled her close to him.

"What the fuck did you do to Chuckie?!" He asked angrily.

Angelica pushed him away and sat up.

"I didn't do nothing!" She protested.

"Come ON Angelica! I'm not one year old! You beat him up and I wanna know why!" Tommy shouted.

....

Chuckie had been admitted to hospital and X-rayed. His parents had been given the results.

"You see, Mr and Mrs Finster, I'm sorry to say this but your son has three heavily fractured ribs on his left side and one minor fracture on another rib on his right side. Here." The doctor showed them the X-ray pictures and pointed the fractures out to them.

"How long will he be in here?" Chas asked.

"That depends on how quickly his fractures heal. But I'd say in about a month he will be able to return to school, but he will need his chest to be bandaged to try and prevent further damage. We will be able to let him return home in about two to three weeks." The doctor explained. "But I expect that you will want some time alone with your son now. The nurse will take you to him."

Chas and Kira went out of the X-ray room. Kimi was waiting outside.

"How badly hurt is he?" Kimi asked.

"Four fractures. Three are severe and the other is minor. He'll be in here for a while." Kira told her daughter as the nurse took them to where Chuckie was.

About half an hour later, they were with Chuckie when all of the others except for Angelica came in.

"How is he Chas?" Didi asked.

"Well, it could be worse. He has three badly fractured ribs on his left and one minor fractured rib on his right." Chas told them.

"Poor guy." Dil said.

Phil placed his hand on Kimi's shoulder.

"I feel for ya Kimi. We'll all be here for you if you need us." He whispered to her.

A small smile came to her face as she turned her head to look at Phil. She always liked it when he showed compassion. He looked so cute.

"Thanks Phil." She said. Deep down, Kimi felt angry. She was furious that Angelica would do something like this and she wanted Angelica's blood. She would avenge Chuckie, even at the cost of her own life.

'No-one does this kind of thing to my brother and gets away with it!' She thought as she clenched a hand into a fist.

"Jonathon, I'm gonna have to go now. Chuckie's in hospital with fractured ribs." Charlotte told her underling and switched her mobile off. "Does anyone know who did this?"

Betty looked at the teens as they all looked at each other and her.

"Erm, Aunt Charlotte?" Tommy asked.

"What is it Tommy?" Charlotte asked.

"I er...don't know how to say this, but...well...Angelica is responsible for this." Tommy told her. He couldn't bear to look at anyone when he said this so he had shut his eyes and lowered his head. An array of shocks filled the room.

"No! Our little princess isn't that evil!" Charlotte protested. "Drew, do something!" But deep down they all knew it was true.

"I'm sorry Uncle Drew, Aunt Charlotte. But it is. That's why I came round, to confront Angelica and force the truth out of her. I...still don't know why she did it as she refused to tell me, but she did admit to attacking him." Tommy explained.

One of the doctors came in. "I'm afraid that visiting is over now. You can come back tomorrow morning."

One by one, they said their farewell to Chuckie and left. Chas, Kira and Kimi were the last three to leave.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I come back here tomorrow morning?" Kimi asked.

"Now Kimi. I know you want to be with Chuckie through this dark time, as do I and your mother, but you have school to go to. I'm afraid I can't let you skip school as much as I can't have the Java Lava shut tomorrow. I want to spend the day looking after Chuckie as much as you do, but I can't." Chas replied.

Kimi sighed. "I guess your right dad. I'll come straight to the hospital after school." She wanted to be there for Chuckie. She also wanted to get revenge...

....

Angelica sat on her usual seat in her homeroom. She was bored and tired. Let's face it, who isn't? Even Mr. Nicholls had a slight bored tone in his voice as he called the register. A knock came on the door and the school secretary came in.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Nicholls, but Chuckie Finster won't be in for a few weeks." She said.

"Really? How come?" He asked.

"You see, he was assaulted and is in hospital with three heavily fractured ribs."

Everyone stopped mumbling amongst themselves or whatever they were doing and took note of this. Angelica could feel the guilt rise in her. She became nervous and her breathing became quick and plainly audible. Everyone in class began talking amongst themselves. Each sentence dug right into Angelica's very being, making her even more nervous. 'Who could do such a thing?' 'Three fractured ribs' 'Who ever done this should be locked up'.

"Settle down class!" Mr. Nicholls said, knocking his fist on his desk.

Everyone stopped talking. Angelica froze with a terrified look on her face.

"Are you alright Angelica?" One of Angelica's friends whispered.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! I DID IT! I ASSAULTED CHUCKIE FINSTER! I FRACTURED HIS RIBS! I'M THE CULPRIT!" Angelica shouted.

Everyone turned and faced her, all stunned. This was not perhaps the best course of action for Angelica to take, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was the fact that she had committed a heinous crime on one of her friends and she wished she hadn't. Angelica picked her backpack up off the floor and ran out of the homeroom and headed straight for the girl's bathroom.

When she got there, she threw her backpack on the floor and rushed straight to the mirror as tears freely flowed from her ocean blue eyes. She looked at herself. She could sense the anger and hatred that had been in her since she was born, the evil side of her which clouded her good nature. She looked at her hands.

"I'm nothing more than a monster. A creation of evil..." She trailed off. She just started to cry. She felt sorry not for herself, but for the others. Tommy, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Susie and most of all, Chuckie. She had treated them as if they were slaves over the years. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for assaulting Chuckie, let alone be forgiven by everyone she knew. She felt like a criminal...a criminal who now has a conscience. She took a few deep breaths, rubbed her eyes with her hands and picked up her backpack from off the floor. She ran out of the bathroom and headed for the parking lot.

....

Phil's head smacked onto his desk, causing him to wake up. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him.

"Uh...What did I do?"

Kimi, who was sitting next to him as they were in Science, leaned over to him. "You were asleep." She whispered.

"Er, sorry Mr. Beaker." Phil laughed nervously.

"As I was saying..." Mr. Beaker was going on about some useless things that would never affect anyone's life in any way what so ever.

Phil folded his arms and lay back as far back as he could. He was bored, as was the whole class. He looked over at Kimi who was resting her head on her hand. A smile grew on his face as he looked at her.

'Man, she sure looks beautiful. If only I could tell her how I felt about her.' Phil thought to himself. He was unaware that Kimi was aware that he was looking at her.

A smile grew on Kimi's face as well.

'He's such a sweet guy. That way he's looking at me makes me feel...well, like I wanna flirt with him or make a pass at him. I guess I'll get the chance to do that.' She thought. She was seriously considering reaching over and squeezing his leg. She hadn't felt this way before in her life but strangely, she was calm about the situation. Maybe because it was Phil, someone she has known for the vast majority of her life.

Meanwhile, Tommy looked out of the window. He wasn't actually looking out of the window, it was that he could see Lil's reflection and he was looking at that. In a way, he felt guilty about it. He felt guilty about having a crush on her and he didn't know why he should feel guilty. It might be because Lil is like the sister that he never had and the fact that Phil might just not approve of Tommy going out with his twin sister.

'She sure is one sexy and gorgeous girl. I can't help but feel this guilt within me. It might be best that I try to subdue them, at least for the moment. I can't let my feelings get in the way of our Science Project, if I do then both of us might end up failing and it would be all my fault. I've gotta stop looking at her like she's a flower and I'm a Bee, ready to take the nectar. If I mess up, I will have ruined not one friendship, but at least three friendships.' Tommy thought (The other friendships being that of Phil and Kimi by the way).

Lil, on the other hand, couldn't think of anything else other than Tommy.

'He's so handsome. He's the perfect guy for me. God, I'd wish that the next time we're alone he would just take me. Maybe I just gotta flirt with him and make a number of passes at him to let him know that he's the guy I want.' She thought. Unintentionally, she reached over and ran her hand along his arm.

Tommy became nervous and groaned. He had the sudden urge to kiss her passionately but he knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. He had to resist! It wouldn't be easy but he had to.

When Tommy groaned, Lil realised what she was doing and immediately retracted her hand. She started to blush.

'Oh crap! I've just made a pass at him! God I am SO embarrassed!' Lil thought. She looked over at Kimi and indicated to meet her outside ASAP.

"Uh, Mr. Beaker? Can I go to the bathroom?" Lil asked

"Well, ok. Try to hurry though." Mr. Beaker said.

Lil got up and dashed out of the room.

A few minutes later, she heard Kimi's voice. "Can I be excused Mr. Beaker?"

"Alright. Hurry up though."

Kimi dashed over and opened the door. She saw Lil and they headed to the girl's bathroom.

Once there, Lil rubbed her hands over her face.

"What's wrong Lil?" Kimi asked.

"I'm so embarrassed Kimi! I made a pass at Tommy!" Lil explained.

"What did you do?"

"I ran my fingertips along his arm slowly, you know, playfully. I heard him groan. I can't believe I did that!" Lil felt her face flush bright red. She placed her hands over her face to try and hide her embarrassment.

"I said you had a crush on him. Calm down Lil. Trust me, he likes you. He won't be upset or mad that you've made a pass at him. Maybe a little shaken that you did it in class, but he won't hate it." Kimi said as she laid a hand on Lil's shoulder.

"But what if he does?" Lil asked.

"He won't."

"What if he wants to talk about it? What do I say?" Lil was becoming slightly paranoid now.

"Look, I can't do this for you. If you wanna be with him, tell him how you feel. Tell him you meant it and you would like to start dating him. That's if you feel comfortable about it. Don't forget, this IS Tommy we're talking about. He's very understanding and he won't hold it against you." Kimi explained.

After hearing this, Lil smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Kimi. You know I'm glad that I can confide in you, don't you?"

"Yep, and I'm glad that I can confide in you too. It works both ways."

"You think I should explain it to him or wait until he asks me?" Lil asked.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him. If I were you, I would wait until school is over so you can get some privacy. Just try not to make another pass at him in class okay?"

"I'll try." Lil laughed as they headed back to class.

....

Angelica ran into the hospital and straight to reception.

"Where's Chuckie Finster?" She asked.

"Chuckie Finster is in Ward B. Go up the first flight of steps behind you, then take the first left and then the third hallway on the right. That will take to Ward B. You will be able to find out where he is from there." The receptionist told Angelica.

Angelica turned and ran up the steps and followed the receptionist's directions until she was in Ward B. She looked around and saw a private room which had Kira in.

'This must be where Chuckie is.' She thought as she opened the door and walked in fairly slowly. She had no idea what she was going to say or do, but she knew she needed to know if he would be alright. Anything to get rid of the guilty feeling that was now plaguing her.

Kira turned her head and saw Angelica walk in. She frowned angrily at Angelica, knowing that taking any action now was pointless.

"Er...Mrs. Finster? I'm...erm...how is he?" Angelica asked in a low tone.

"In quite a bit of pain, no thanks to you."

Angelica looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about what I did. I...I don't know what came over me." She began to explain.

"You think that we're going to forgive you now you've said your sorry?" Kira scorned.

"Calm down mum." Chuckie weakly said.

Angelica moved next to Chuckie and looked at him. He looked into her eyes and saw the remorse. The pain she was going through, knowing what she had done. Seeing her like this made him strangely happy. Maybe it's because this proves that she can never be pure evil. It shows she does have a heart and that she does feel the consequences of her actions.

"Chuckie? I am so sorry. I really am. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. I know that no-one will forgive me for a long time, but please let me know that I can be forgiven. I don't want this to happen any more. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hate you. I...I want to be friends at the very least. I've wronged you far too much over the years. Please let me have one last chance to prove my worth. I beg you, please." Tears flowed from Angelica's eyes as she grovelled to Chuckie. "I'll do anything for your forgiveness. Absolutely anything! You name it and I'll do it. Anything."

Kira was shocked. Angelica was grovelling for forgiveness at the cost of her dignity and self respect. She was making a fool of herself in front of her and her son, begging for a chance to prove herself worthy of Chuckie's affection, or so it seemed.

"I...I don't know Angelica. I'm not sure if I can ever trust you." Chuckie said in a low tone.

"Trust me? Do you think I'm lying to you?" Angelica's tone sounded hurt.

"Knowing you, yes." Chuckie replied coldly.

"I deserve that but do you think these tears are fake? Do you think that me skipping the first few lessons today to pour my heart out to you is fake? Do you think I'm mocking you when I say I want to right the wrongs that I have done to you?" Angelica asked as she clasped his right hand in her hands. "Do you think that I am total fake?"

Chuckie looked at her. Maybe she was telling the truth. She did look very upset that he doubted her but that can easily be fake. Her tears were real, that he didn't doubt. He knew Angelica can fake crying but she can't fake tears.

"Maybe, just maybe you are telling the truth Angelica. Some parts of what you say I don't doubt you, I believe them. But other parts I just can't, not yet at any rate. Maybe, when I'm back at school we can sort this out. Until then, just keep a low profile and don't say anything to anyone." Truth be told, this was a little test that Chuckie had given her. He was going to get Tommy and the others to try and prise this conversation out of her. If they were not successful, then there is a chance that the damage can be repaired. "Now get yourself back to school." A small smile came on Chuckie's face.

Angelica smiled back and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

"I'm sorry for what I've done." She called as she exited the room.

To Be Continued...

....

Well, there we have it. I must say, I'm surprised that I kept this chapter going for this length. I know it's the longest chapter I've written to date and I hope you all enjoyed.

Angelica's conscience has taken it's time, but it's kicked in and now she seeks Chuckie's forgiveness but will she succeed?

I know I said that I'd have more on Tommy and Lil in this chapter and I haven't delivered as much as I could have, but next chapter I'm gonna try and focus on them more.

Lil's crush on Tommy is obvious now but this only adds to Tommy's worries while Phil just needs the guts to tell Kimi how much he cares for her.

Thinking about it, I haven't really got very far into Phil's and Kimi's relationship so I'm gonna write one chapter which will have the main focus on them.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Next Stop: Passion Central

Many thanks for those of you who have given me the positive reviews, I appreciate them very much.

It's great to see my good friend jovhyz back and I'm glad to see that you like my story as well.

You all know the drill with the Disclaimer. I own the made up characters and not the Rugrats/All Grown Up characters.

All you Tommy/Lil fans will adore this chapter. The main focus is on them.

....

Chapter 7: Next stop: Passion Central

Tommy had not been comfortable up to lunch. The image of Lil running her fingers along his arm played havoc with his emotions. He was almost scared to be alone with her. He dreaded the afternoon that was to come as they would be working on their Science Project. Well, really it should be "working" on their Science Project as Tommy just knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be getting Stu's invention to work properly. Even now, as he sat next to Phil and opposite Kimi, he could almost feel lust rising in his body. The part of his body that yearned for love...to be loved and to give love...was telling him to take advantage of the situation. His conscience was telling him to keep cool and not try anything, to think of the consequences of taking advantage of her. It was a war of Tommy's emotions. A war that could end up tearing him apart...emotionally, of course.

"Are you feeling alright Tommy?" Kimi asked. Tommy hadn't touched his glop that was supposed to represent lunch. He looked rather pale as well.

"What?" Tommy asked mechanically.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kimi asked again.

"Huh? Erm...yeah. I'm...I'm fine. Dandy. Whatever." The tone in his voice told another story though.

"You seem kind of...scared. You know, like when Chuckie gets scared of something." Phil commented.

Tommy didn't say anything. He just didn't know what to say. How can he tell Phil that he is in love with Lil and Lil made a pass at him and God knows what will happen the next time the two of them are alone together? How do you go about even starting to talk about something like that?

Tommy didn't know. He couldn't even muster his thoughts to start that kind of conversation.

"I...uh...gotta go!" Tommy quickly got up and dashed out of the cafeteria.

The other three looked at each other with confusion evident on their faces.

....

Angelica sat alone during her English lesson. She was depressed. As she suspected, she was now shunned from society for her evil act. That didn't have too much of an affect on her. Neither did the principal reprimanding her about assaulting Chuckie and skipping the first two lessons of school. She was depressed because she wouldn't see Chuckie for a while now. All she felt like doing was professing to him how sorry she was. She had done that, but felt like she had to do it again. She still had that guilty conscience hanging over her and it wasn't going to go away any time soon. She looked out of the window, not paying any attention to the teacher ramble on about something. She watched as tree branches swayed in the breeze that was blowing.

"Angelica Pickles!" The teacher's voice shouted, causing Angelica to jump.

"What? Oh, sorry sir." Angelica apologized.

"Pay attention or you'll have to stay behind after school."

"I'm doing that for the next three weeks anyway." Angelica mumbled. The first week of detention wouldn't bother her as she wouldn't be able to check up on Chuckie anyway. The next two weeks would bother her though.

'I wish I could see him again.' She thought.

....

Tommy ran into the boys' bathroom and started to breathe heavily. The turned the cold tap on and began throwing the running water over his face. He was freaked out big time.

'Who would have thought that love could be so terrifying?' He thought as he turned the tap off and began rubbing the water away from his eyes.

"Tommy?" Phil called as he came into the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

Tommy rubbed more water away from his face and opened his eyes to look at Phil.

"I'm...a little worried, that's all." Tommy said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Worried about what?" Phil asked. Something in the back of Phil's mind told him that Tommy was hiding something from him.

"Er...nothing serious." Tommy lied.

"Nothing serious? Are you serious? You freaked out back there for no apparent reason! You've been acting strange ever since Science class! What is wrong with you man?"

"Nothing is wrong! Just stop asking alright?!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey chill! I'm just concerned for you. That's all." Phil reasoned, holding his hands in front of him.

"Well I don't need it. There's nothing wrong with me so just leave it at that!" Tommy said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well sorry." Phil said sarcastically after Tommy had gone.

....

At the end of the school day, Tommy quickly made his way to the Java Lava. He wished he could have one of Chuckie's special smoothies, he needed one after the day he had. He had tried to avoid Lil for the rest of the day, but knew that she would be waiting for him when he got home as they needed to continue their Science Project. He entered the Java Lava and saw Betty at the counter.

"Hey Tommy." She greeted him.

"Hey Betty. Can you get me an Orange and Banana smoothie to go?" He asked.

"Yeah sure thing. Philly is in the back if you wanna talk to him." Betty said as she started to get the items she needed to make Tommy's smoothie.

Tommy walked into the back to see Phil struggling to move some heavy bags of coffee beans.

"Oh, hey T." Phil puffed.

"Getting a good workout?" Tommy joked.

"Shut it. This is hard work. How mum does this all day is beyond me." Phil told his friend.

"So, why are you working here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Chas and Kimi have gone to the hospital to check on Chuckie and mum can't run the place by herself, so I'm kind of covering for Kimi. Although we're missing an afternoon of Science work, she said that she would spend the whole of Sunday with me working on our project." Phil explained.

"So you got the short straw then?"

"Yep. Knowing Kimi, she'll be round at about 7 in the morning so I won't get my lie in on my lazy Sunday." Phil moaned.

Tommy laughed lightly as Betty came in with Tommy's smoothie.

"Here ya go kiddo. Don't forget to bring the canister back tomorrow or Chazzy will blow his top." Betty joked.

"Will do. Well Phil, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Tommy waved to Phil as he left.

....

Tommy was still drinking his smoothie as he got home. He wanted to avoid Lil, but he couldn't. They were partners on a Science Project and that had to take precedence over their little "encounter" this morning. He opened the door and immediately went up to his room. He opened the door and found Lil dozing on his bed. Dil came up behind Tommy.

"Hey T. Lil came in about ten minutes ago. I told her that you would be back soon." Dil looked at Lil resting on Tommy's bed. "I guess she was tired."

"Thanks Dil. Well, I hate to wake her, but we've an invention to work on." Tommy said.

Dil nodded before he went back into his room and closed his door. Tommy took a deep breath and lightly rested his hand on Lil's shoulder. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see Tommy. Her face flushed red.

"Erm...sorry." She apologised nervously as she sat up.

"It's...okay. So...you ready to work?" Tommy asked, just as nervous.

"Um...yeah, yeah. I'll, uh, get the tools." Lil told Tommy as she got up and left.

Tommy sighed and pulled out a number of newspapers and began covering the floor in them. His mom wouldn't normally let him work in his room but as Stu was nearly always in the basement; all three of them would end up getting in each others way. Tommy then went down to the basement where his father was working, just for a change, and picked the invention up and took it up to his room. By the time he had got back, Lil had returned with the tools and had decided to play with a wrench until Tommy returned.

"So...here we go." Tommy said.

"Uh, yeah. So, what first?" She asked.

"Well, I think that...this thing here needs re-wiring." Tommy said as he opened a panel and pointed to a number of poorly connected wires.

Lil had come to Tommy's and knelt down to look at the wires. Unwittingly, she placed her hand on his shoulder as he talked.

"Uh-huh. What do you want first?" She asked.

"Hand me that screwdriver and could you be a sport and plug the soldering iron as well."

Lil plugged the soldering iron in and switched it on then picked up the screwdriver. She handed it to Tommy who, as he took it, placed his hand on hers, causing both of them to blush.

"Uh...I'm sorry." Tommy apologised.

"It's alright."

The tension and nervousness in Tommy's room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and make no impression what so ever. Just as Tommy had predicted, something had happened and now concentrating on their project was hard...and they had barely started!

"Um...I..." Tommy wanted to say something to Lil. He just didn't know what so say to remove some of the nerves and tension.

"Look, Tommy. We...need to...talk. About what happened today, do...do you think we could stop working for a bit?" She asked.

"I er...guess so."

"I...I made a pass at you today and, well, I was daydreaming at the time. I didn't mean to make a pass at you, but I wasn't aware I was doing so until it was too late. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I do...like you." Lil laughed a little to calm herself. "I expect you already knew that I liked you and I don't want to force anything on you, but I think it would help us concentrate on our project if we knew how we felt about each other." Lil was dicing with danger here, but she was concerned for hers and Tommy's sake. If they kept on with this game, both of them might end up failing all because they couldn't admit to each other how they felt.

Tommy struggled to say something. "I...er."

"Do you like me, Tommy?" Lil asked hopefully.

"Well, I do. I...well, love you...really. I've been trying to...stop feeling this way about you. I was...scared that you would reject me. Even now, I'm scared that Phil won't take this too well." Tommy was partially lying. He wasn't scared, he was terrified!

"Oh Tommy. Don't worry about Phil. He'll get over it eventually. What matters at the moment is us. I know we should work, but I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you a lot." Lil admitted as tears came into her eyes.

Tommy moved next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, don't cry. I care about you Lil. I wanna continue our project, but you are on my mind a lot." Tommy replied. Lil looked into Tommy's eyes before they moved closer and started to kiss passionately.

....

Chuckie sighed contently. Kimi, Kira and Chas were with him and visiting time was almost over. They had talked about quite a lot of things and Chuckie was glad to hear that his friends were getting along fine. A nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting time is over."

Chas nodded and looked at his son. "We'll have to go now. Keep safe son." Chas hugged Chuckie, followed by a kiss and hug form Kira and a hug from Kimi.

The three were about to exit when Chuckie called to Kimi.

"Hey Kimi. I wanna quickly ask you something."

Kimi rushed back to her brother's side.

"What is it Chuckie?" She asked.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Well, as I told you, Angelica was here begging for forgiveness and I said that I would consider the possibility of forgiving her if she did what I asked her. I want you and the others to question her about her being here. You know, get her to say everything that happened. If she really wants me to forgive her, then she will say nothing. If she says something then tell her so see me ASAP. If she doesn't say anything, then maybe there is a chance of me eventually forgiving her." Chuckie explained.

Kimi nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kimi? Don't let you feelings of anger and revenge get the better of you." Chuckie advised his sister.

Kimi didn't acknowledge him. She wanted revenge and she would get it.

To Be Continued...

....

Looks like Kimi means business with Angelica.

Things seem to be getting better for Tommy and Lil now that they have admitted how they feel. Will Phil and Kimi get along the same way? Find out in the next chapter which will focus on them and Kimi's bloodlust!


	8. Chapter 8: The Folly Of Love & Hate

This chapter has a focus on Phil and Kimi and it also contains the first appearance of Susie.

There are still no changes to the Disclaimer.

...

Chapter 8: The Folly Of Love & Hate

Saturday afternoon. Tommy and the gang, minus Chuckie and Angelica, were in the Java Lava. Susie had come to join her friends.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Well, I'll be a Monkey's Uncle! Susie Carmichael." Phil greeted.

The other all greeted her.

"So, where is Chuckie?" Susie asked. She was confused that Chuckie was not with them.

They all looked at each other.

"You haven't heard?" Tommy asked.

"That's not a good sign. Heard what?" Susie was concerned now.

"Well, he's in hospital." Lil told Susie.

"HOSPITAL! What's wrong with him?" Susie asked worriedly.

"He got fractured ribs. He was assaulted." Kimi told her friend.

"By who?"

"Angelica." Phil said.

"That can't be true! Angelica couldn't do such as thing...could she?"

"She did. She was subsequently shunned from High School and shunned by all of us." Tommy explained.

"That's not the whole story." Lil added.

"Oh?"

"No, Wednesday morning it was reported that Angelica skipped the first few lessons of High School to see Chuckie in hospital. From what Chuckie told us, she was practically begging for his forgiveness. Prior to that, I confronted her to find out why she attacked him, but she resisted telling me anything except that she did attack him." Tommy told Susie.

"So, let me get this straight. Angelica beat the crap out of Chuckie for unknown reasons and then she felt guilty about it and is begging for forgiveness?" Susie asked. She was confused by Angelica's motives and even more confused at the fact that she would suddenly turn around and regret what she did.

"That's the gist of it." Dil said.

"Okay, so why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than I'm being told?"

No-one said anything; they just looked at each other.

"That's probably because there is more." Kimi spoke up.

Everyone looked at Kimi. Susie wanted to hear while the others were not sure whether Kimi should say what she was about to say.

"You see, over the summer Angelica actually started to be nice to Chuckie. They begun to hang out an awful lot and Chuckie would sometimes dump us for her. Dare I say it, they became fairly close." Kimi thought about the fact that Chuckie had actually fallen for Angelica over the summer. She wondered if he still felt the same way or he had just abandoned all feelings for Angelica. No-one else apart from Kimi knew Chuckie's true feelings for Angelica before he started High School and she was determined to keep it that way.

"You mean, Angelica became nice?" Susie asked.

"Yep. It was actually very relaxing to have a nice Angelica than the horrible one we had to put up with all our lives." Phil commented.

Susie still couldn't believe what she had just heard, yet she knew it to be true. She had to find out Angelica's views on this for her final judgement.

....

Angelica took a deep breath before entering the hospital room where Chuckie was. She entered and walked over to his side and smiled at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I thought I told you to stay away?" Chuckie asked.

"I know but this guilt feeling keeps telling me to check on you. Can't I just see you once a week?" Angelica pleaded.

"Oh alright then. If it means THAT much to you, I guess I can let you visit once a week. But remember to tell no-one that you were here. This is something that only you and I know." Chuckie warned.

Angelica nodded obediently.

"In response to your query, I'm feeling a bit better. I hope I can get out of here soon as lying in bed all day is as boring as hell. I wanna get out and do some socialising with Tommy and the others." Chuckie told her.

Angelica bit her lower lip. This was really hitting home. Everything he couldn't do for the time being was because of her. The more she heard of the things he missed doing, the guiltier she felt. With good reason to feel bad as well. She wanted the guilt feelings to end, but she knew they would only go when he forgave her for what she did and was not gonna happen soon, that she was sure of.

Angelica lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know. But it doesn't change what has happened." Chuckie told her.

Angelica nodded her head slowly. "It's just that this guilt hurts...every morning in our homeroom I sit by myself, with an empty seat next to me, knowing that if I hadn't done what I did, well, someone, maybe not you, would be sat next to me. Even during lessons I'm not concentrating fully as this whole thing is constantly on my mind." She explained.

Chuckie raised an eyebrow. 'Wow, obviously she doesn't experience guilt very much. From my experiences I have rarely seen her feel guilty about doing something. Although I hate seeing someone, even her, feel unhappy, what she did was wrong and this is a punishment that is well suited.' Chuckie thought. He felt a little sorry for Angelica, but he wouldn't forgive her for quite a while no matter how much she did. When he felt ready to forgive then he would. Nevertheless, he was surprised that she seemed to care so much now, but the future would show him if she really cared or not.

Besides, it would make a good test of her character, to see if she is prepared to wait for his forgiveness or if she will just give up on him. He voted for the latter and didn't give her much more than a few months before she was fed up of waiting to be forgiven.

....

It was Sunday morning. About 6.50 in the morning and Phil was fast asleep. Yesterday, he and Kimi had got what they thought would be enough of what they needed to do their project; most of the things had been spare parts that they had got of Stu.

Phil was snoring quite loudly with a foot hanging out from under his quilt as he slept on his stomach. Suddenly, he was awakened by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh crap! Why can't Kimi wait until later in the day?" Phil asked himself as he got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown and put it on before going downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Phil. Oops! Did I catch you in your sleep?" Kimi asked as she saw Phil in his dressing gown. She blushed a little at the sight.

'He looks kind of cute.' She thought.

Phil yawned. "I was just sleeping. You know that thing you do at night?"

Kimi ignored Phil's sarcasm. "Can I come in or do you want me to stand on your doorstep all day?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed first." Phil yawned loudly. "The stuff is in my room, so wait a few minutes okay?" Phil headed back up to his room.

Kimi wandered into the living room and started to look at the array of photos on display. Many of Phil and Lil when they were babies and some of Betty and Howard. There were a few of Phil, Lil and the others. She studied each photo carefully until Phil came down stairs.

He yawned as he entered the living room.

"Most people say hi or something." Kimi commented.

"Most people don't get up at 6.50 on a Sunday." Phil retorted.

Kimi turned and smiled. She moved closer to him and patted his cheek. "Aww, poor widdle Philly. Did the nasty Japanese girl wake you up too early?" Kimi said in a baby voice.

"Shut up. Let's just get working." Phil said angrily as he pushed Kimi's hand away and walked out of the living room.

"Someone's cranky this morning."

Phil glared at Kimi before walking up the stairs. Kimi sighed and followed.

....

They pair had been working for an hour or so before Betty stirred. She heard the sounds of tools and the like being used so she popped her head round the door.

"What's going on in here Philly? Oh, hi Kimi, what are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"We're partners on our Science Project. I promised Phil that I'd come round this morning so we could make a start on it." Kimi explained.

Phil rubbed his eyes; he was still very tired and had struggled to keep awake during the time they had worked. Actually, doing the work for the Science Project had made him even more tired than when he woke up.

"Yeah, Yawn but although I knew she would be Yawn around so early, I'm still gonna have to go to sleep when we're finished for the day." Phil said sleepily.

"You had any breakfast Kimi?" Betty asked.

"I was gonna go home for breakfast. Then come back in the evening for a few hours." Kimi explained.

"Suit yourself. Oh, be a darling and wake Lil up. I'm gonna go and get Howie to start cooking. You wanna cup of coffee Kimi?"

"Please!"

"None for me ma. I just wanna sleep." Phil said as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

Both Kimi and Betty looked at Phil before shaking their heads and exiting the room. Betty went downstairs to make the coffee while Kimi slowly opened Lil's door. She knew she wasn't being polite by not knocking but that didn't bother her.

"Lil?" She asked quietly.

Lil was fast asleep. Kimi walked over quietly to Lil and shook her shoulder.

"Lil?"

Lil moaned. "Not now Tommy." She mumbled.

"Whoa!" Kimi exclaimed.

Lil woke up to see a shocked Kimi looking at her.

"Ah! Kimi what are you doing here!?"

"I was with Phil. We were doing our Science Project when your mother asked me to wake you up." Kimi explained.

"Oh. I take it breakfast will be ready soon?" Lil asked.

"When Betty gets Howard up to make it."

"Right."

"Uh, Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"When I shook your shoulder, you said 'Not now Tommy'. Has something happened between you two or were you just dreaming about him and you being alone together?" Kimi asked.

Lil blushed. "Well, um, we er..."

"You confessed to him right?"

"Well...promise not to tell Phil." Lil begged her friend.

"I won't say a word to him."

"Well, we are together...kind of. We were supposed to be doing our Project but all we were doing was, erm, practically making out on his bed." Lil laughed nervously.

"Ooo! I can hear the wedding bells clanging right now." Kimi teased as she walked out of Lil's room and back into Phil's room.

She looked over to Phil's bed and saw him sleeping, with his thumb in his mouth.

"Gee, what a baby...but...he looks cute." Kimi commented to herself. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, trying to startle him and annoy him at the same time.

"Mmm...Kimi, stop that." Phil mumbled. He was still sleeping.

Kimi took a step back out of shock. Did Phil know it was her or was he dreaming? Her heart started to pump wildly as she started to grind her teeth together.

'Okay, clam yourself...No good! Too scared. Just run while you can!' She thought and darted out of Phil's room and downstairs.

"Here's your coffee Kimi." Betty said.

Kimi stopped, drunk it as fast as she could, not caring that it was hot and burning her mouth before handing the cup back to Betty and rushing home.

"Wow, I've never seen someone drink coffee that fast before." Betty said to herself as she closed the front door and walked upstairs.

....

During the afternoon, Kimi sat on a bench in the park. She was fairly tired after getting up so early.

"Man, maybe I should have waited until after breakfast before me and Phil started our Project." She groaned sleepily.

The sun was shining brightly with a few clouds in the sky. Being in the sun made Kimi feel sleepy so she walked over to a tree and sat down on the grass in the shade to catch a quick nap.

"It's a wonderful afternoon." She mumbled to herself as she yawned.

She was about to close her eyes when she saw the depressed and disgraced Angelica Pickles walking through the park slowly. She was paying a lot of attention to the ground in front of her and from where Kimi was, it looked like she was mumbling to herself.

"Ah, vengeance is imminent." Kimi said to herself as she got up and started to walk to Angelica with an angered look on her face.

Angelica heard footsteps approach her and she looked up to see a pissed off Kimi Finster approaching her.

"Uh...h-hi Kimi." She greeted nervously. Angelica was a little scared off Kimi as she was so unpredictable and no doubt wanted her blood after what she had done to Chuckie.

"Save it you fucking bitch! I'm gonna make sure you never lay a finger on Chuckie ever again!" Kimi shouted as she charged at Angelica.

Angelica jumped out of the way as Kimi threw a punch. She wanted to fight back, but that would make the situation worse. If she so much as threatened Kimi, Chuckie would never forgive her.

"Hold it Kimi! I don't wanna fight you!" Angelica pleaded.

"Then stand still and let me express my anger!" Kimi shouted as she wheeled around and charged again.

Angelica again dodged, but Kimi expected this and immediately spun to kick Angelica in the stomach causing Angelica to groan in pain and fall to the ground.

"Kimi...this won't help...Chuckie. It won't achieve anything. Please stop." Angelica groaned.

Kimi smacked Angelica in the face. "Tell someone who gives a damn you piece of crap!"

"No Kimi! Don't you see? I don't wanna...hurt Chuckie anymore! Hasn't he...told you about...how guilty I am?" Tears were present in Angelica's eyes as she desperately tried to get Kimi to stop.

"I'll make sure you don't hurt him!" Kimi screamed as she stamped down on Angelica's stomach causing her to throw up. "Now, I'll finish you off nice and quickly!" Kimi shouted as she raised a fist which would knock Angelica out cold if she hit her.

"STOP!" Someone shouted. Kimi could feel two hands grasp her arm and pull her back.

"What the fuck?" Kimi shouted as she wheeled around to see Phil grabbing her arm. "Phil! What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from doing something you would regret!" Phil shouted at her.

"You can't Phil! I must get my vengeance!"

"Your vengeance? You think that assaulting Angelica will make things better!? You should be ashamed of yourself Kimi Finster!" Phil shouted at her as he released her arm.

Deep down, Kimi knew Phil was right. Doing this wouldn't make anything better.

"Have you even considered how will Chuckie feel when he finds out you nearly knocked Angelica out cold and put her in hospital? Do you want to start a vengeance spiral? Something which will devour you and cause you nothing but pain and agony? Do you really want to lose your friends?"

"No." Kimi replied in a low voice. She didn't want any of it. She looked over at Angelica how held her stomach and coughed every now and then, obviously suffering intense pain.

"Oh Kimi, what happened to you? Why did you do this?" Phil asked, his tone more friendly and caring.

Kimi started to cry and Phil held her in his arms. Angelica managed to get to her feet as Phil watched her.

"Thanks Phil...I owe you..." She said with a sigh of relief and then turned to head home still clutching her stomach.

Kimi cried for what seemed like an eternity to Phil. But, he just held her tightly and gently rubbed the back of her head with a hand. When Kimi recovered, she looked at him and sniffed.

"Thanks Phil." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Phil blushed. "Er. Erm. It was. Nothing." He said quickly and released his grip on her.

"How did you find me?" Kimi asked.

"Well, we visited Chuckie in hospital and we asked where you were. None of us knew and he mentioned about you harbouring ill feelings towards Angelica and I just immediately ran to your house. I just knew something was gonna happen and I didn't want you to get hurt. You weren't there so then I headed to the Java Lava, but mom said you said you were gonna go to the park for a while, so I rushed over here and the rest is history." Phil explained.

"Thanks for saving me Phil."

"From what?" Phil was confused.

"From myself." Kimi smiled at him.

To Be Continued...

....

Looks like Phil just might be Kimi's Knight in Shining Armour.

Thanks to everyone for being patient while this chapter has been in creation. I'll try to get chapter 9 up by the end of the month but I can't make any promises about when it will definitely be up.


	9. Chapter 9: Realising Our Feelings

Still no Disclaimer changes.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 9: Realising Our Feelings  
  
Angelica lay on her bed reading a magazine when the phone rang. She ran downstairs and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angelica? Susie."  
  
"Hey Susie. How have you been?"  
  
"Oh you know, bored. Anyway, I wanna ask you something."  
  
"And what would that be?" Angelica asked with a good idea of what it would be.  
  
"Well, the guys have been talking to me and I couldn't help but listen to the fact that you beat Chuckie up and put him in hospital for no apparent reason." Susie said. Her tone quite calm and friendly. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM?!" She shouted angrily.  
  
Angelica pulled the phone away from her ear as Susie shouted. When she had finished she sighed and put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Susie, all I can tell you is that is was a crappy reason which wouldn't warrant as much as giving him a dirty look. I just lost it as I'm a power mad idiot." Angelica explained as she placed her free hand on her forehead.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that?" Susie asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Given the choice, I'd turn back the clock and make sure that I never would have shunned him, and do you want to know why?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Yes." Susie replied.  
  
"I'll tell you why. After I beat him up, called the ambulance and got home, I started to feel guilty. The following day at school I felt very guilty. I still can't believe what I did to him and I have a huge guilty conscience hanging over me that will never go away unless Chuckie forgives me." Angelica explained.  
  
"Do you think he will forgive you? I think he would be pretty stupid to forgive you after what you did. You've gone one too far this time Angelica."  
  
"Hey! Don't you DARE insult Finster's intelligence! It's hard enough knowing that I've hurt him but to know that others are insulting him as well compels me to defend him! In response to your question, it'll take a long, long time before he would consider forgiving me. I know that and he knows that and one mistake and I'll have lost any chance of losing this guilty conscience that looms over me like a dark storm cloud."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, you sure are convincing. If you are lying, then that is one sick joke but if you are telling the truth, I'm surprised you could be so honest." Susie commented.  
  
"Well, even I have been known to tell the truth. It doesn't happen often but this one occasion where I mean every word I say." Angelica could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffed, trying to fight off just completely breaking down.  
  
"Gee, you are really bummed about this aren't you?" Susie asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am. I just...I just wish none of this would have happened." Angelica began to cry. "I...I'm responsible for all of this...all of it." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
"This means so much to you doesn't it?" Susie asked sympathetically.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I...I think I'd better leave you to dwell on your thoughts. I'll speak to you soon Angelica." Susie said as she hung up.  
  
Angelica switched the phone off and placed it back on its stand before sitting on the couch and just completely breaking down. However, she wasn't alone as her parents had heard her end of the conversation and couldn't believe how sorry she felt. They sat down next to her. Angelica didn't pay too much attention to them.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?" Charlotte asked.  
  
Angelica just nodded as Charlotte hugged her daughter.  
  
"You really feel this way? Regretting everything?" Drew asked.  
  
Angelica wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Uh-huh. All I've done to him...is hurt him or make fun of him. I've rarely shown any kind of compassion or care for him. Now it's all become clear...how I've treated him and how wrong I've been to him." Angelica managed to say, still sobbing.  
  
....  
  
It was Monday morning and Angelica sat, as usual now, by herself in the homeroom. She rested her head on the desk and looked at the empty seat beside her. The only empty seat in the room. All she could think about was Chuckie.  
  
'Oh Chuckie. How I have wronged you so much all our lives. I've known you for so long yet I've been so cruel to you...how I wish I could just make it up to you.' She thought. After this, Angelica began to think of the fun they had had over the summer and she smiled at the memories.  
  
'Why couldn't have I have not my ego get in the way of our friendship back then?' She asked herself. She kept thinking of him, how charming and smart he was, how friendly and how much fun he was. A dreamy look appeared on her face as she kept thinking of his good points.  
  
"I love you." She whispered before realising what she had said.  
  
'Oh my God! I...I'm in love! Oh my God!' She kept thinking.  
  
...  
  
Phil sat down at the tables with his usual glop which he didn't know what was supposed to be and quite frankly didn't want to find out what it was.  
  
"Hey Phil." Tommy and Kimi greeted him.  
  
"Hey guys. So, Tommy. How is your project coming along?" Phil asked as Lil joined them.  
  
"It's going quite well. I think we've almost got it working. A few more hours of work and I think it'll be at least functional." Tommy told him. "How is your project?" Tommy asked both Kimi and Phil.  
  
"Going alright. I keep telling Phil that it won't work but, being the typical male he is, he won't listen." Kimi replied.  
  
"Hey! You're the one who woke me up at an ungodly hour yesterday! I think I'm allowed to be stubborn!" Phil retorted.  
  
Kimi loved Phil's remarks. She loved to tease and insult him so she could listen to them; they kind of turned her on.  
  
"What's up guys?" Dil asked as he joined them.  
  
"Hey Dil. We were just talking about our Science Projects." Phil told him.  
  
"Boy, you should have heard Tommy and Lil on Friday! Man, it sounded like they were making out hard the way they were working! Man that sure was freaky to hear." Dil exclaimed.  
  
"What?! You made out with my sister?" Phil shouted as he reached across and grabbed Tommy's shirt.  
  
"Hey chill Phil!" Tommy said calmly.  
  
"Is it true?" Phil asked Lil.  
  
Lil just blushed.  
  
"You bastard Tommy! I'll kill you!" Phil screamed, causing everyone to stop and look at Phil.  
  
Kimi grabbed Phil's arm and yanked it back hard. "Stand down Phil!" She told him.  
  
Phil groaned in pain and let go of Tommy's shirt. Kimi then let go of Phil's arm.  
  
"Go back about your business everyone." Kimi shouted.  
  
Everyone turned around to get on with whatever they were doing before. Kimi pulled Phil to one side.  
  
"Calm down Phil! It's not the end of the world just because Tommy is dating your sister! Haven't you noticed that sometimes they had been acting strange around each other?" She asked.  
  
"Well, maybe. But..." Phil tried to protest but Kimi cut him off.  
  
"Listen, yesterday you saved me from myself and today I'm saving you from yourself. You know that Tommy wouldn't do anything to hurt Lil. He shouldn't have to prove that he is worthy enough to date her as you know him better than anyone with the exceptions of Chuckie and Dil. He won't harm her in anyway and you know that, I know that, Dil knows that, Lil knows that and Tommy knows that." Kimi explained to Phil.  
  
Phil sighed deeply. "Okay Tommy. I guess I should not stop you from seeing Lil. But remember that I've got my eye on you and I'll be watching your every move. Make one false move and I'll come down on you like a tonne of bricks!" Phil warned.  
  
"Got it Phil. I won't let you down." Tommy promised.  
  
"See that you don't."  
  
....  
  
Later that afternoon, Phil and Kimi were walking through the park. Tommy and Lil were "working" on their Science Project leaving them to kill the rest of the day. The Sun was setting.  
  
"Isn't that sunset beautiful?" Kimi asked.  
  
"If you like that sort of thing." Phil replied.  
  
"Gee Phil! How romantic of you!" Kimi retorted sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi. I'm just still mad about Tommy and Lil." Phil said.  
  
"Just don't let it bother you. You can't stop them from being happy together. Lil is very fond of Tommy just like how...well, I'm fond of someone." Kimi said, blushing a little.  
  
"Who?" Phil asked. Suddenly he was aware of a possible threat that could steal Kimi away from him.  
  
"Erm...you." Kimi looked away from Phil. Had she really just given him an indication of how she felt about him?  
  
"Me? You're fond of me? Seriously?" Phil asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Kimi replied.  
  
"Wow. I never knew you liked me so much. I adore you Kimi. I...I've wanted to ask you out for a while and now...I don't have to be scared." Phil told her.  
  
Kimi wheeled round and brought her arms up around him. Phil embraced her as they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Well now you can ask me." Kimi said.  
  
"Okay, Kimi? Would you...go out with me?" Phil asked nervously.  
  
"I'd love to Phil." Kimi told him as they neared each other.  
  
Phil smiled and kissed her. Indeed, it was a beautiful sunset, one that Phil had realised. Just like how Kimi had realised it was the perfect time to reveal to him how she felt.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Yep, this chapter is a little on the short side.  
  
I'm hitting the fast forward button and in chapter 10, Chuckie returns! He's back in High School much to Angelica's glee but will everyone be glad to see him back? 


	10. Chapter 10: Chuckie's Return

Disclaimer changes! I own 3 new characters that appear near the end of this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed and please keep it up!  
  
....  
  
Chapter 10: Chuckie's Return  
  
A coupe of weeks had passed and Chuckie was about to return to High School. It was Sunday night and he lay on his bed reading a magazine when he heard Kimi laugh loudly.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked himself as he got off his bed, went out of his room and straight into Kimi's.  
  
"What up Chuck?" Phil asked.  
  
"Chuckie! What have I told you about bursting into my room?" Kimi shouted.  
  
"Phil! What the hell are you doing here? It's 10pm!" Chuckie asked.  
  
"I'm spending some quality time with Kimi. She is my girlfriend you know!" Phil responded.  
  
"Don't remind me. I don't think I'm ever gonna get use to you going out with my sister."  
  
"Hey I ain't that bad Chuck!"  
  
"Yes you are! Would you like me to make you a bed downstairs as you seem to spend more time here than at your house?" Chuckie asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah sure thing...except could you make it here? I don't wanna be apart from Kimi." Phil smiled smugly, knowing that he would start to piss Chuckie off.  
  
"No way." Chuckie simply replied as he walked back into his own room.  
  
To be quite frank, Chuckie was a little sick of seeing Phil around nearly all the time. To be precise, everywhere she went, he followed. Chuckie was kind of glad that at least in High School he wouldn't have to put up with Phil...just an apologetic blonde who would eventually start to get on his nerves. Oh well, at least he could have power over her for once, she was already gonna resume taking him to High School and back which was a welcome start, especially for Chas as that means he can have a much needed rest in the mornings before opening the Java Lava.  
  
....  
  
The start of another week of High School actually brought relief to Chuckie. He would never have thought that he would be glad to get back to school...mostly at any rate. One thing he found particularly annoying was that everyone kept looking at him and whispering. It might have something to do with that fact that Angelica was effectively his servant and was following him around.  
  
"You know, you don't have to follow me around and open all the doors and stuff. I can do that myself." Chuckie commented.  
  
"I know." Angelica simply replied.  
  
"Don't you have to go to your locker?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Well...yes but I can deal with that when everyone is on the move to 1st period." Angelica told him.  
  
"Well, I'm gotta put some books and stuff in my locker now so you can go to yours. If you like, I'll wait for you." Chuckie sighed as he unlocked his locker.  
  
"Really? Thanks." Angelica said as she ran off to her own locker.  
  
Chuckie watched her go and then shook his head and sighed as he put a few books in his locker. In a way, this reminded him of the summer which had gone. The fact that she was nice, not that she practically worshipped him! Thinking of Angelica worshipping him sent a cold shiver down his spine...the thought of her being obsessed with him just seemed too unrealistic, but was she obsessed with him already? She hung around him as much as she could which he did make him just a little uncomfortable, yet in a way, glad she was there. Possibly her physical presence, raw power and, for the time being at least, undivided loyalty made him feel a little safer when he walked around High School.  
  
'Still, these thoughts are for another time as I have to be in homeroom in a few minutes.' Chuckie thought as Angelica joined him once again.  
  
"Thanks for waiting." She said.  
  
Chuckie just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel like making any kind of conversation at the moment.  
  
The pair walked to the homeroom door. Angelica went in and, as usual, everyone looked at her for a second or so before continuing with whatever they were doing. Mr Nicholls, on the other hand continued to look at Angelica, he was puzzled as to why she was just standing in the doorway holding the door open.  
  
"Any reason you haven't taken your seat yet, Miss Pickles?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yes." Angelica replied as Chuckie walked in.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Finster! Good to see you back. How are you?" Mr. Nicholls asked.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. I've recovered quite well and I'm back...and I never thought I would be glad to be back." Chuckie commented.  
  
Mr. Nicholls laughed lightly. "Yes, one would think that being off school is wonderful. That is until being at home or something like that is boring and you start to miss school." He stated. "Anyway, take a seat."  
  
Chuckie walked over to the empty desk, followed by Angelica. They sat on the chairs and proceeded to be bored, as usual.  
  
'Yep, back to High School. Boring old High School...man I'm glad to be back.' Chuckie thought to himself as he folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the same boring ceiling.  
  
....  
  
During lunch, Chuckie had decided to take a stroll around the school. It was something did didn't really do but as he'd been away he decided to see if, by any miracle, anything had changed. He sighed contently as he rounded a corner. He immediately stopped then 3 older and rather unsavoury (as in evil) guys approached him.  
  
"You the kid who had the cracked ribs?" The tallest one asked.  
  
'Okay, this seems bad.' Chuckie thought. "Maybe. Who wants to know?" He asked in a cool, calm voice.  
  
"We do. You see, times are hard for us. All of our parents are cruel and don't help us much so we have to take matters into our own hands. We don't have enough cash for a decent meal so we resort to threatening people such as you. We know that that blonde girl who seems to hang around you like you own her beat the crap out of you and we're gonna do the same unless you please us by lightening your pockets." The second said. He seemed to be the more "diplomatic" of the 3.  
  
"Yeah...uh, give us your...erm...money or we'll beat you up." The third said as he pounded a fist into his other hand. This guy was quite burley, not to mention big. He was obviously the muscles and not the brains of the group.  
  
Chuckie took a step back. The smart thing to do would to be to give them his cash, but then he would have 3 bullies after him everyday. That was something he didn't want.  
  
"Well, you see guys, I'm out of cash. I spent it all today so I'll be off." Chuckie said as he turned and walked away. He didn't get very far before a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast. Give us what you got and we might consider letting you go." The second told him.  
  
Chuckie was scared. He didn't want to lose his things and he didn't want to wind up in hospital again on his first day back. He didn't know what to do...  
  
"Hey you pieces of dog shit! Leave my buddy alone!" A voice called.  
  
Chuckie turned to see a pissed off Angelica standing about 30 metres away from his current position. For the first time in quite a long time Chuckie was glad to see her.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the blonde whore who beat the crap out of this red headed freak."  
  
"You wanna watch your lip or YOU will end up in hospital with more than cracked ribs!" Angelica shouted angrily as she walked closer.  
  
"Shut it bitch or you'll suffer even more than he will!"  
  
"Bring it on lard ball! I'm always up for a good fight." Angelica narrowed her eyes and raised her fists. She was ready to fight.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Heh, I bet you all just love me for leaving it in this situation. Not to worry, in a few weeks (maybe a month) I will hopefully have Chapter 11 up.  
  
A warning in advance: Quite possibly after or during Chapter 11 I'll be pressing the fast forward button quite a lot as the main focus of the story will be on Angelica and her patient waiting for Chuckie's forgiveness so there won't be much Tommy & Lil and Phil & Kimi action. Sorry to you T/L & P/K fans! 


	11. Chapter 11: Hope Springs Eternal

I've been in a slight writing mood at the moment so I've decided to take advantage of it and write more of my 3 stories.

I would have put this chapter up a few days ago, but I've been having 1 or 2 problems with my Internet provider (which has now been sorted out) and with not being able to log in here.

I also have another story in the line but I'm not gonna start until I've at least finished both my All Grown Up stories.

No Disclaimer changes.

....

Chapter 11: Hope Springs Eternal

Angelica cracked her fingers. Her blood was boiling, her heart was pumping and there was an abundance of Adrenaline pumping throughout her entire body. She narrowed her eyes and made a growling noise in her throat. She was furious, angry enough to kill if the 3 bullies had so much as hurt one hair on Chuckie head.

Chuckie looked around. He needed to do something fast as even after what Angelica did to him, she didn't deserve to be suspended again or even possibly expelled. He thought quickly and turned and kneed the guy who was holding him in the groin. The bully groaned, releasing Chuckie and falling to his knees, hands covering his groin. He was in a lot of pain and wouldn't be able to even walk properly for a while.

'Well, now it's 2v1.' Chuckie thought. If he entered combat he would just end up getting in Angelica's way and probably have something broken so staying out was his best choice.

Angelica burst out laughing at the fallen foe. "Nice one Finster! HAHAHA! I couldn't have done better myself!" She took a deep breath and turned her concentration back to the others who were looking at their fallen comrade with disgusted looks on their faces. She couldn't help but let a large grin form on her face. The anger and hatred for these 3 who threatened Chuckie had been temporarily removed in light of Chuckie's actions.

"Let get this over with." One of the 2 said as he glared at Angelica.

"My sentiments exactly." Angelica replied.

The large foe charged at her. His large frame and weight would flatten almost anyone in a head on collision but Angelica is quick, agile and strong as she effortlessly moves out of the way and sticks a foot into his path, causing him to trip and crash to the floor.

She laughed lightly but it was short lived as suddenly an arm grabbed her around the throat and began an attempt to strangle her. Instinctively, she grabbed the arm with her hands and began to try and pull the arm off her neck to allow her to breathe. The other guy tightened his grip, restricting the air flow and causing Angelica to start to gasp for air. She couldn't hold out for long before she would die from suffocation. She shut her eyes tight and kicked him hard in the shin forcing the bully to release his grip on her throat and attend to the sharp pain in his shin. Angelica coughed and fell to her knees as she gasped. She took deep breathes and turned. The large bully had got back to his feet and charged her again. Although she was slightly dazed, Angelica was able to dive out of the way. She clenched her right hand into a fist and held it against her breastbone as she took one last deep breath before standing. She resumed normal breathing and this time it was her who charged. She raised her fist and punched the second in his jaw incredibly hard. A mixture of blood and teeth fell from his mouth as he screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. He was going to be too busy with his jaw to fight anymore. That leaves one. The large and stupid opponent.

"Uh...how about a truce?" He asked. There was much fear in his eyes as he held his hands in the air.

"You give up?" Angelica asked a little disappointed.

"Uh...yeah. I...uh...go and leave." He said as he darted off.

Angelica looked at the 2 foes and shook her head. To think that these guys should be here for learning and not bullying made her sigh. Though it did leave a mark on her as she thought about what she did to Chuckie. THAT was no better than these 3. She looked over to see Chuckie sitting on the ground. He looked pretty freaked. She knew that he would have helped more her but he was too scared to, plus he would have gotten in the way. She smiled at him and walked over and held her hand out.

"Are you following me around Angelica?" He asked as he accepted her hand.

"Of course. Someone has gotta look after you." She replied as she hauled him to his feet.

"Er...thanks. Thanks for saving me." Chuckie told her. He turned away as a small blush crept across his face.

Angelica placed a hand on his shoulder. "No problem. Besides, being your personal bodyguard keeps me in top physical and mental shape."

"Oh! So you're my bodyguard now are you?" Chuckie asked sarcastically.

"Well duh! You need protecting and I'm only too happy to do it. It also helps my guilty conscience...it allows me to feel good about what I do for you."

"Well, anyway, I am very grateful for your assistance. Doing that has replaced some of the trust that I once had in you." Chuckie told her.

"Thanks Chuck. I feel much better."

....

Angelica sat in her English class and sighed deeply. She was bored again.

"Angelica Pickles to report to the Principal's Office immediately!" The Principal said over the loudspeaker system.

Everyone looked at her as she got up. She went out of the room and headed down the hallway to the Principal's Office. She knew this was not good for her. Something had happened and she would be surprised if it did not include what had happened earlier.

'This doesn't look good for me. I just hope I can swings things so I won't get expelled.' She thought to herself as she stood in front of the Principal's Office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The impatient tone of the Principal's voice said.

Angelica opened the door and stood in front of the desk.

"You wished to see me sir?" She asked.

"Yes. Take a seat Miss Pickles." Angelica sat down. "I've received alarming reports about your current behaviour. So far this year you have beaten up 1 boy in your homeroom in an outside school incident, skipped school to see him in hospital and now I learn that you have beaten up 2 more boys today while the original boy you beat up wounded another in the same incident that took place today!" His voice became progressively angrier and louder as he talked.

Angelica opened her mouth to say something but the Principal stopped her. "Do not talk until I tell you to!" He shouted. "Now, I've already phoned your parents and they will be coming down here right away so we can all discuss these incidents of yours." He told her.

"Sir?" Angelica wanted to explain why she had done what she did. She wanted to at least let him know that she only wanted to protect Chuckie today.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No...but can I say just one thing?" Angelica asked.

"What?" The Principal asked as he sighed impatiently.

"Well, about today. I was actually saving my friend from those 3 guys. They wanted to beat him up if he didn't give them money and I told them to leave them alone and we started fighting. If you don't believe me, just get Chuckie Finster over here and he will tell you himself. I only did it to protect him." Angelica explained.

The Principal knew about students like Angelica. They would tell them to do something because they knew that people like him would be too scared to admit that they might be wrong. He, however, would follow their advice and turn the tables and get the students caught in their own little lie.

"Alright then." He said as he switched the microphone on. "Would Chuckie Finster report to the Principal's Office immediately!" He demanded. He turned the microphone off and looked at Angelica.

However, a smile grew on her face as she knew that now he would have to believe her. But deep down, she knew this situation would not bode well for her. It would certainly go on her Permanent Record and she just might find herself expelled from High School and bring disgrace to the Pickles family. Hopefully with Chuckie's help, she would escape that.

To Be Continued...

....

There we have it. What will happen to Angelica? Find out next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Coming To Grips

Okay, next time I say anything about a deadline or any kind of story writing order, please don't believe me. I seem to have a knack of saying something and then do something else.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I love them and please continue to enjoy reading my story.

You know the drill with the Disclaimer so I don't know why I even bother to keep rambling on about it every chapter.

....

Chapter 12: Coming To Grips

Chuckie was nervous. He was unsure as to why the Principal wanted to see him but the fact that he had called Angelica earlier told him that it just might have something to do with what had happened earlier today. The thought of her telling the Principal that he was guilty of assault or something like that to save her own skin loomed over him. He couldn't shake that feeling off of him, no matter how much he tried and how much he didn't want to believe that she would do something like that to him after all of these weeks of her constantly apologising to him and begging for his forgiveness.

'Surely she wouldn't do something like this. She can't...can she?' He thought. He wanted to trust her, to believe that she has started to become honest and value others. Still, a part of him knew better. She could still easily turn around and drop him in the deep end. If she was going down he was sure that she was going to take him with her.

....

Angelica sat nervously. She did not know how Chuckie would react to being called to the Principal's office but she knew that if she could reassure him that she wasn't going to drop him in it and prove to the Principal that she was merely defending one of her friends from assault, both of them would get off the hook...mostly as any rate.

'Come on Chuckie. Don't let me down. Please don't!' She thought as she screwed her eyes shut and turned her head to one side slightly. 'He just can't let me down. I know he can't and I know he won't.'

....

Chuckie took a deep breath. He stood a few feet from the Principal's office...the one place that he had hoped he would never have to go. At least for something like this at any rate. He was nervous and tense but he knew he could not escape this. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Principal's voice boomed.

Chuckie gritted his teeth and opened the door. He walked in quite slowly, letting the door close quietly behind him.

"Y-you wish to see me sir?" He asked.

"Yes. Take a seat." The Principal replied calmly.

Chuckie looked over at Angelica. She looked at him straight in the eye. He could tell that she needed his help here. Quite possibly her High School fate rested in his hands and if he made the wrong choice then she could be expelled. That was something he didn't want to happen. She would be distraught, her family would be heart broken and worst of all, he would have broken the promise he made to Tommy, to make sure that nothing happened to her. Despite all she had done, he was loyal to Tommy and would not break that rule. Angelica must be saved.

"So Chuckie. I understand that you and your...companion...here were involved in a little fracas today with 3 other boys. Is this true?" He asked.

Chuckie looked over at Angelica and she nodded at him. She wanted him to tell the truth.

"Well, yes. You see, I was just walking around school to see if anything had changed while I was away. I guess I just needed to time alone to think and I came across these 3 guys who recognised me. They then threatened that if I didn't give them cash then I'd end up back in hospital with more damage than had been already done to me before." Chuckie explained.

"So, where does your friend here come into this?"

"You see, while I was thinking about what to do, Angelica must have been looking for me or just happened to see me as the next thing I knew she was telling them to leave me alone." Chuckie continued.

Angelica smiled. He was telling the truth which would prove to the Principal that she was merely defending Chuckie from harm. Hopefully this would end all chances of her getting expelled but a suspension was still possible. She didn't know what to think when her parents will find out about this.

"So, she injured you and put you in hospital and then a few weeks later she saves you from further injury." The principal seemed unconvinced with the story.

"It's true though. Believe me. When I was in hospital she came in to see me and she...well...broke down. Angelica begged me to forgive her saying how sorry she was for doing what she had done. I couldn't believe it but she was entirely genuine. I was shocked at the effect that her actions had on her." Chuckie further explained the story. The Principal frowned and looked at Angelica questioningly.

Angelica's face reddened a bit out of embarrassment. "He uh...is telling the truth. I have a huge guilty conscience since what happened those weeks ago. I defended him from injury today and I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to hurt him...I always done things to him all our lives and now I want an end to it. I've picked on him, insulted him, called him names and physically abused him. I can't take it anymore...I just want to forget everything I have ever done to him..." She told the Principal. She rested her head on a propped arm and slowly rubbed her forehead with her hand. She sounded defeated and she looked weak and hurt. Her blonde hair swayed slightly as she gently shook her head when she remembered all that she had done.

Chuckie was dumbfounded as was the Principal. Chuckie knew she was sorry for assaulting him but he didn't believe for a second that she wanted to stop ALL of the insults and so on. She really was changing...well maturing really. Her transformation seemed impossibly and inhumanely fast...it was as if she was not just human at all. But something more, a creature that had caused pain and now wanted to be forgiven for it. To do anything to be redeemed...a yearning for peace and love...a lust for calmness and serenity in her life.

The Principal couldn't believe this. He knew that Angelica was a bit of a trouble maker (she had been warned about her behaviour a couple of time in her first year) and now she wanted to become some kind of angel. Although she did seem genuine in what she says, the web of lies that she is known for compels him to think otherwise. I guess that is what happens when you try to change. Very few will believe you with the reputation you have.

"Go back to class Chuckie." The Principal said.

Chuckie looked at Angelica one last time before he got up and left the room. He walked back to class and sat in his seat still thinking about what Angelica has said.

"Hey Chuckie. What did the boss want to see you about?" A voice asked him.

Chuckie turned his head slightly to see Max looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"What did the Principal wanna see you about?" He whispered.

"Oh...nothing important." Chuckie whispered back.

"Yeah right. What did he say?"

Chuckie knew that Max wouldn't relent until he knew but he didn't really want to say anything. He sighed.

"I'll tell you when I know more about what will happen. Alright?" Chuckie decided that a compromise would be best.

"To who?"

"Angelica."

"Oh...the sexy blonde girl who you have known all your life and yet you haven't asked her out despite the fact that she obviously has a crush on you and is disgraced at this school because she assaulted you." Max taunted Chuckie.

"She doesn't like me like that." Chuckie said, but deep down this information was food for thought. That would explain why she used to pick on him. She had a crush on him yet she didn't want anyone to know so she covered it up by making fun of him. "Why would you think that she wants me?" Chuckie asked. He was curious now.

Max smiled. "Like I told you weeks ago. I have an older sister who has done this type of thing...well not the assaulting part...but the insulting part to get a certain guy's attention." He replied.

'Could she really have a crush on me? It that possible?' Chuckie thought. It's times like these that he wished he had Kimi or Tommy to talk to right now because they would be able to help him. But he knew Kimi wouldn't want anything to do with Angelica while Tommy would just tell him not to go anywhere with the information he has.

....

At the end of the day, Chuckie walked over to Angelica's car and waited for her. He hadn't been able to think or anything other than the fact that she might well have a crush on him. He folded his arms and leaned to one side, transferring his weight onto one leg while he thought. He had been thinking for a few minutes when he heard footsteps approaching. The general pace of the person was slow and he looked up to see an upset Angelica walking to towards him. She looked up at him. Her face was mixed with emotions while her eyes said a thousand words. Something had happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

Angelica just shook her head slightly and walked closer to him. A tear ran down her face and she suddenly threw her arms around him and started to cry uncontrollably. Chuckie didn't say anything and just put his arms around her waist and held her while she cried. He gently rocked her back and forth and he felt her grip on him tighten as he rested her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for around 10 minutes. A number of students had gone by and looked at them. They didn't say anything or do anything...they just didn't seem to care.

Angelica lifter her head off his shoulder and looked at him. A weak smile formed on her face as she ran a hand through his messy hair and down the back of his neck. He was like a rock for her to cling to now.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice.

"A lot." She replied. She released her grip on him and he moved his arms away from her waist. "They came, they heard the story, I've been suspended by the Principal and then mum and dad had a right go at me. They said I shouldn't have gotten involved and I shouted at them and told them that I wouldn't be able to take seeing you hurt again...they just didn't care no matter what I told them." She explained.

Chuckie's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't want to go home. I can't go home at the moment." She whispered.

"You need some company?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, but why?"

"You need it." Chuckie said.

"No, why are you offering to be with me after all I've done? No-one would comfort me after all of this." She pointed.

"Well, truth be told, I made a promise to Tommy and I'm not going to back down on it now. You need to talk to someone and you need to be comforted. Besides, I'm not a cruel natured person. I'd be there for you all the time." Chuckie told her.

"Thanks Chuckie."

To Be Continued...

....

Man, I've had a real writing spurt today. The vast majority of this chapter was written just now and I'm pleased with the length and the quality of it. I've decided to make this story top priority so I'll probably end up updating one of my other stories before I put the next chapter of this one up. I hope all of you are still enjoying reading my stories. I'll try to keep my word and update this one next but don't hold your breath!

Please R&R my other stories as well (but I'm not gonna hate you if you don't).


	13. Chapter 13: Aftershock

Usual rubbish with the Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, update story and so on. Sighs heavily

I would also like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to jovhyz, the best friend any guy could ever have. Whenever I feel down she always says something to cheer me up, she understands what I say and she is always there for me. If I could, I'd hug you for all you have done for me and I hope that I can repay the favours.

....

Chapter 13: Aftershock

Angelica sat with her arms sprawled over one of the tables in the Java Lava. Her head lay on the table as she watched the counter and Kimi behind it. Kimi would keep giving her death glances and Angelica feared that she would attack without hesitation. Alternatively, she may not attack her at all. THAT is what Angelica feared about Kimi...her unpredictable nature. She knew no-one who could predict even remotely accurately what she would do and no-one knew just what she was able to do, it is as if she doesn't even know what she can and can't do.

In a straight fight she could defeat Chuckie's sister with relative ease as she was far more agile and graceful than her younger adversary but she would never lay a finger on Kimi. She never had looked for any kind of trouble or confrontation with Kimi and she never would, doing so would cause herself, Kimi, Chuckie, Tommy and everyone else associated with the 3 a great deal of pain. She's walking on a thin tightrope and one wrong move would see Chuckie never forgive her. That was something she was not sure she could live with, knowing that she would be shamed for as long as she lived. She wouldn't do anything to harm him anyway; she had done too much to bring herself down to that low level again.

She sighed deeply as the one of the doors that led to the back opened. Chuckie emerged struggling with a bag of coffee beans. He managed to get it onto the counter before he passed out from exhaustion. This made Angelica smile. To see him helping out and struggling with the work amused her so. It was like old times when she would watch him struggle with virtually anything in the Java Lava. The most amusing was the blender as he always messed that one up and usually ended up losing most of the smoothie mix. But this is no time for a trip down memory lane.

He came over and sat next to her.

"Enjoy yourself?" She asked quietly.

He gasped for air, completely exhausted.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smirked.

Chuckie threw an angry glare at her but that only made her grin.

"I...bet you...enjoyed watching...me there." He gasped.

"It was amusing, yes." She merely replied. She started to reach over to lay her hand on his shoulder but when she saw Kimi's angered glare which told her that she would be better off not touching Chuckie, she withdrew her hand.

"You feeling better then?" Chuckie asked. He had been able to regain his breath and could complete his sentences without pausing.

"Not really. I'm still down about...everything." She said in a depressed tone followed by another sigh.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked.

Angelica looked at him. She wanted to tell him everything, absolutely everything. She wanted to tell him about how she was attracted to him but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, not yet at any rate.

"I..." She stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't tell you." She shut her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not brave enough. I can't tell you! I'm sorry." She got up and rushed out of the Java Lava and ran down the street.

"Angelica! Wait up!" Chuckie shouted as he started to run after her. He got to the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from taking another step. He turned to look at Kimi.

"Let her go. She wants to be alone." Kimi said in an unemotional but quiet voice.

Chuckie sighed and walked back in. Something was very wrong with Angelica.

....

Tears streamed down her face as she ran. She did not know where she was heading for, but it had to be somewhere safe and where she could possibly express herself. She kept running, dodging past people and such until she stopped. She bent over and rested her hands on her legs as she took deep breaths after her long run. She looked up to observe her surroundings. This place was very familiar. Why? Because she stood in front of where Tommy and Dil lived. The house to the right was where Phil and Lil lived.

'Now I'm here what do I do?' She asked herself.

Maybe she needed to talk to Tommy. He would listen to her although he may not take in what she says he would defiantly listen. She wiped her eyes and calmed herself as she walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Dil.

"Angelica? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is Tommy in?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room. Why?"

"No time to explain, little cousin. I need to talk to him." She walked past Dil and headed up the stairs to Tommy's room. The door was closed so she knocked on the door.

"What now Dil?" A frustrated voice shouted.

"It's not Dil. I need to speak to you Tommy." Angelica called.

"Angelica?"

Angelica waited. She heard Tommy trip over something and fall to the ground and a giggle to go with it. She heard him curse and she shook her head.

'Looks like his girlfriend is with him...just for a change.'

The door opened and Tommy stood there, his clothes overflowing with creases and his hair a complete mess. Angelica folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow and that made Tommy become nervous. He started to blush a little.

"Having a fun evening?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Erm...maybe. Yes...I mean no...I mean er..."

"Save it Tommy. I don't really want to know what you and Lil have been up to. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's kind of private so I was wondering if there was somewhere we could go where no-one would hear us."

At that moment Lil came out and stopped when she saw Angelica. She blushed a bright red when Angelica's eyes flicked over to her. Her clothes, like Tommy's, were crumpled and creased and her hair was all over the place.

"Give me strength." Angelica moaned.

"Erm...Lil? Angelica wants to talk to me alone. Could you let us be alone for a few minutes?" Tommy asked trying not to offend Lil.

Lil shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I'll go downstairs and watch some TV." She said as she walked past the two cousins and headed downstairs.

Tommy and Angelica walked into his room. She sat on a chair while he sat on the end of his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about what happened to me today."

"No. What?"

"Er...I was...suspended form High School." Angelica said.

"What for?"

"Well, there were these 3 bastards who decided to threaten Chuckie as they wanted cash and he just happened to be around and I told them to leave him alone and I started to fight them and then the Principal called me to his office and suspended me for what I had done and for skipping school. Then mum and dad came and they had a go at me for getting into a fight and I shouted at them and...and..." She broke down. The tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew said you should have just left Chuckie to those guys?"

"Yes...I couldn't...I can't hurt him anymore. I don't want to hurt him..." She continued to sob.

"Why? Why the change?"

"I can't live with this guilty conscience! He's become a part of my everyday life! I can't just forget about him and continue on as if nothing happened! I need his forgiveness! I...I..." Angelica snapped angrily at Tommy.

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Angelica, there is something more. Tell me, I won't tell anyone. We're cousins, you can tell me anything." Tommy reassured her.

"I love him alright! I want him more than anything in the entire galaxy! I picked on him all the time because I needed his attention. I LOVED his attention! I couldn't just come out and say that I wanted him so I made fun of him to cover it up!" Angelica hurriedly explained.

"You...love him?"

"YES!"

"So, why the change over the summer?" Tommy asked.

"Being cruel wasn't getting me anywhere so I thought that if I was nice to him maybe we would become close. Possibly go out on a date or something."

"So why did you revert back to your old self again?"

"I had popularity. Chuckie would threaten that so I thought that if no-one knew that we knew each other I would stay popular." She explained.

"So that's why you assaulted him! Someone found out and you assaulted over some crappy popularity?!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"YES! My ego was inflated and stopped me form thinking wisely! When I attacked him, I lost my popularity with everyone who knows me. I regret doing what I did and I always will. I'll never forgive myself for hurting him." Angelica replied in a raised voice.

Tommy shook his head. "You bitch. You fucking bitch! I can't believe that even you would sink so low as to put someone in hospital over something as trivial and small as popularity! Just...leave." Tommy scolded his older cousin.

Angelica didn't say anything. She deserved what she got and she knew it. She just got up and walked out of Tommy's room and headed back into town to get her car and go home.

....

When she eventually got home, Angelica headed up to her room to be alone. She looked at the floor as she opened her door, walked in and locked it shut. She wanted to be alone but when she looked up she saw the last person she wanted to see sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been waiting for you for around an hour. What's wrong?"

"I've told you that I can't talk about it. Please go home. I really need some time alone." Angelica begged.

"Sorry Angelica, but I want to know what's eating you and I'm not going to go until you tell me." He replied.

"But Chuckie..." Angelica started.

"No buts about it Angelica! What is wrong with you?" Chuckie asked as he got off her bed and moved closer to her.

"Please don't. I...I can't say."

"You can and you will. Just get it over and done with." Chuckie told her.

Angelica looked deeply into Chuckie's eyes. Could she tell him? No, she couldn't. She can't say what her problem is but she can show him.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll show you." She replied as she neared him.

"What do you mean 'show me'?" Chuckie was confused.

"Are you oblivious Chuckie? THIS is what I mean!" She sternly said before grabbing his arms and thrusting her lips onto his lips. She backed him up against the wall and moved her arms so they were around him. He tried to push her off but she just tightened her embrace on him and pushed herself closer to him. He was warm and what she was doing made her feel good. The tension and pain she was going through seemed to vanish as she kissed him. She needed this badly. For the first time in ages, she felt happy, calm and at peace.

To Be Continued...

....

How is THAT for an ending to the chapter?

Once again, I am happy with this chapter's length and quality and for once I did what I said I would! Congratulations to me!

Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14: Explain Yourself

Actually I didn't properly realise the way I ended the last chapter. I never thought of it as a cliff-hanger that would frustrate you, the readers. It's amusing from this end as I'm the only one who knows what will happen all of you are bugged because of it. HA!

I don't want to sound too modest here, but I don't think that this story is as good as you lot are saying. It's nothing compared to truly great stories like Splintered Reflections and Pretend Dates (the 2 best stories, in my opinion, on here).

Disclaimer is still the same (what a surprise).

....

Chapter 14: Explain Yourself

The morning sun poked through the curtains and flickered over Angelica's face. She woke up and instinctively looked over at her clock to see what time it was.

"7 in the morning." She sighed. It was the first day of her suspension so she did not need to set the alarm. Then again, she normally took Chuckie to High School, but after last night she wasn't required to take him. Her heart ached due to a lack of love.

....Flashback....

She broke the strong, intense and passionate kiss that she had given him.

"I...love...you. THAT is what is wrong! Just weeks ago I assaulted you and now I can't stop thinking about you!" She told him, still with her arms around him tightly.

"I..." Chuckie didn't know how to respond to this turn of events.

"I want you more than anything in the entire galaxy! I picked on you, insulted you and manipulated you so much you that have become part of me, my life and my soul. I did those things because I was attracted to you! I wanted you attention and I wanted you to notice me! But you wanted to hang around Tommy and the others so I was always left out. I loved your attention and I still do. The thing is, I don't want to stop thinking about you, I love thinking about you. It makes me feel happy in more ways than one!" She had told him. Now that she had kissed him, she found the strength to tell him everything, either that or is just didn't matter whether he knew or not. What happened had happened and nothing would change it.

"I...I need to think about this, Angelica..." He tried to pull away.

Angelica reluctantly let him slip out of her arms. Her heart ached as he moved towards the bedroom door.

"I, uh...I'll find my own way to High School for the time being...I need...to think about this." Chuckie told her as he left.

....End Flashback....

She was left bewildered by his actions. There was more to his side of the story than he had told her and she wondered why he wanted to stay away from her.

"Have I doomed what chance I have of gaining his forgiveness?" She asked herself.

It was times like these when she needed to talk to someone. Someone who would listen, but no-one would listen to her now. She couldn't explain it to Chuckie because he already knew. She needed someone else now.

"Tommy knows, Dil wouldn't understand, Kimi despises me, Phil and Lil would want nothing to do with this..." It seemed hopeless to her. "Susie...That's it! I can speak to Susie! She would listen!" Angelica exclaimed merrily.

The disappointment of last night seemed irrelevant right now, not when she would have someone to speak to about this situation.

....

Chuckie hadn't had much sleep last night. What Angelica did and said to him kept playing on his mind and stopped him from trying to sleep. He was a complete wreck over this. If this had happened a few weeks ago, before she assaulted him, it would have been a different story, one which would have let him sleep soundly at night and not cause this state of paranoia, nervousness and loss of concentration. That is, a loss of concentration on everything except what had happened last night.

He had decided to walk to High School so he had managed to get up earlier (and not oversleep despite last night's complications). He had gone the wrong way a couple of times, going straight on when he should have gone right, going left instead of straight on and so on. He was even too distracted to remember to visit his locker and place unneeded items in there and retrieve items he would need.

He placed his hand on the doorknob to his homeroom (he remembered where it was on the third attempt of going into a room) and walked forwards, forgetting to actually OPEN the door. Subsequently, he smacked into the door and groaned in agony. Now he remembered to open the door before walking into the room. When he did so, everyone looked at him, a few people sniggered.

"Forget the door was there?" Mr. Nicholls asked. This was followed by a few more sniggers.

Chuckie went bright red. This was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life and he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Uh...I'm just a little...er...what's the word? You know, when you lose all...something. It begins with a "d", I'm sure of that." He replied. He had forgotten what the word was.

"Distracted?"

"That's the one! Yes, I'm...erm...distracted..."

This was followed by taunts and whistles from the class.

Chuckie put his hands over his face to hide the fact that he was as red as a tomato. Unfortunately he forgot to stop walking and he ended falling over a desk which caused the entire class to go into hysterics. Indeed, even Mr. Nicholls found it hard not to laugh at poor Chuckie's misfortune.

"Settle...settle down class. Enough amusement for one day." He commanded.

The waves of laughter slowly died down as Chuckie picked himself up and sat in his seat. He moaned and shook his head. This was going to be one long and painful day.

....

The day had been long for Angelica. She didn't have much of an idea of what to do so she spent most of the day in her room, doing anything possible to stop herself from being bored. She had washed her car (Note: Angelica normally pays to have her car washed, but as she was so bored it was a good excuse to kill time and it got her out of the house for a while) and even cleaned her room. Yet, all of these things didn't provide enough of a distraction to her boredom. Sure, they distracted her for a while but there was no enthusiasm there to keep her going.

She had read books, the newspaper, watched TV, listened to music and so on. In the end, she had spent a couple of hours just thinking and waiting for time to tick away. Even now she lay on her bed watching the clock tick...each second seeming to take an aeon before moving on.

'I should be able to contact Susie now.' Angelica thought as she reached over and grabbed the phone and dialled Susie's number. It rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

"Hello?" Susie's voice asked.

"Hey Susie." Angelica replied.

"Angelica? What do you need?" Susie asked.

"Advice."

"YOU want advice from ME? Since when did this happen?" Susie joked.

"Very amusing, Carmichael. I've got a large problem and I'd like you to tell me what to do." Angelica told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, you know about that...incident...I had with Chuckie?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm not one to mince words so I'll just tell you straight. I...love...him."

"What? Did I hear that correctly?" Susie was confused.

"Yes. I love him. I want him so badly! I need him!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Hold on there! Are you sure that this is love and not an infatuation with him?"

"Of course it's love! Have you ever stopped and wondered why I picked on him so much? I did it because I loved him! Although I was only 3 at the time I still held an attraction to him and that attraction has multiplied considerably over the years! He was become part of my very essence...my very being. I love him." Angelica explained.

"Wow...that's deep. You really care about him don't you?"

"Of course! I...last night, he asked me why I couldn't tell him what was wrong with me. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him so I showed him instead."

"You did what?"

"I practically held him prisoner in my room and professed my love for him to him! I gave him the most loving, caring and passionate kiss that I could muster." Angelica said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

There was no reply from Susie. Obviously she was shocked by all of this and she needed to wrap her head around it all.

"I never told you why I assaulted him did I?" Angelica asked.

"No. You said that is was some stupid reason but I still don't know why."

Angelica sighed. "I'll tell you. Basically I'm an idiot who has an over-inflated ego and thinks that popularity at High School is more important than friends. I assaulted him because he was a threat to my popularity and I didn't want anyone knowing that I knew him. But someone found out and I heard so I assaulted him fro something that wasn't really his fault. I...I hate myself for all of this. I wish it would never have happened, but it has and I have to live with it." Angelica explained sadly.

"I don't believe it. You..." Susie was cut off.

"I know. I'm a fucking bitch. I got the same response from Tommy."

"I never thought that you could sink so low! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's the point. I wasn't. My ego got in the way and now I've practically wrecked everyone's life in our group because of it! None more so than Chuckie's." Angelica said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him how I felt about him. I'll probably end up hurting more people."

The phone went onto the dialling tone as Susie had put her phone down. Angelica did the same and sighed.

'What have I done?' She thought. Now she regretted telling Chuckie that she loved him.

....

The day had been long and indeed painful for Chuckie. He had successfully gone to the wrong room for 5 of his lessons, tripped over 8 chairs, smacked into 16 doors, gone into the girl's bathroom my accident (luckily for him there was no-one around to see his blunder) and stabbed his arm with his fork during lunch. It all added up to be a lousy day for Chuckie, but he was glad it was finally over. Now he lay on his bed as he continually thought of Angelica and what she had said to him last night. Despite what she had done to him, he was happy that she cared so much about him. It felt as if they belonged together but he knew he couldn't submit to these feelings yet. He loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself.

He had fallen for her over the summer, when she had been uncharacteristically nice to him, and now that he knew the love was being returned, he could think more on when he should forgive her. He was tempted to forgive her right now so they could get together and start working on their relationship, but that would be wrong. No-one would approve of Chuckie going out with the girl who viciously attacked him, least of all Kimi.

"I guess, time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell." He said to himself.

To Be Continued...

....

Now I think it's time I hit the fast forward button. I think the next chapter will be set a month or 2 later with more or less the same situation they are in now.

Please R&R, like you always do!


	15. Chapter 15: Do I Care About You?

Whoa! A Disclaimer change! I do not own the movie title later in the chapter.

....

Chapter 15: Do I Care About You?

The days rolled on.

Angelica didn't hear anything from Chuckie and her heart ached more.

Those days turned into weeks.

She finished her suspension and returned to High School...only to find that Chuckie couldn't bring himself to even say "Hi" to her. He would acknowledge her with a nod but nothing more. Her heart ached even more. In spite of this, there would be moments when they would almost stare at each other. Angelica would quickly blush and turn away.

Those weeks turned into months.

Christmas was just over 3 weeks away and everyone was looking forward to finishing school for the holidays and getting together again...except Angelica. She agreed with the former, but the latter would just cause her to become pained and upset as she knew no-one would be happy to be around her. She had counted every day since she admitted to Chuckie how she felt about him and every day she had hoped to hear something. She still hoped that he would talk to her but now her hope was no more than a wish. A wish that wouldn't come true.

....

Angelica sat at the counter in the Java Lava and sighed deeply. She was depressed. She had hoped that Chuckie would be on duty today but it was Kimi. Over the past month or so, Kimi had got a little better with Angelica. Although she still despised her, she didn't object to her being in the Java Lava and now Angelica received one death glare each day the 2 were in the Java Lava at the same time. Right now, Kimi was cleaning the tables so Angelica just kept her focus on the blender. The bell rang as the door opened. Angelica whirled around, her heart pounding at the possibility of the person being Chuckie, but she was disappointed to see that it was only Phil.

She never really saw Phil and Kimi as a couple but they seem to get along well together and they make each other happy. Indeed, they embraced and held each other close and Angelica wished that she could do that with Chuckie. Fantasising was her only escape from the heart ache she had.

The 2 lovebirds had started to chat together and Angelica couldn't help but overhear them.

"You looking forward to Saturday?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. You, me, Tommy, Lil, Dil, Susie and Chuckie. Man, it's just gonna be like old times again." Kimi replied.

"But what about your brother's insane slave over there?" Phil asked.

Angelica felt hurt. 'Is that how they view me? Completely mad?'

"Who cares about her? I don't. Not after what she did to Chuckie." Kimi scoffed.

"I think that we should at least ask her. We've known her nearly all of our lives and well...you've seen how she been acting over the past couple of months." Phil tried to reason.

"Yeah, ACTING is the key word. It's an act Phil! She doesn't care what happens to Chuckie...she doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

"Kimi, please! Calm down. Maybe we should discuss this with the others first." Phil suggested.

"Maybe. But my views will not change because I know her. I can see right through her."

Angelica sighed. Kimi was blinded by her hatred to see that Angelica had changed. Either that or she didn't want to admit that Angelica had changed.

....

Later, everyone was at Tommy's house to discuss that whole Angelica situation.

"Don't you guys think that we should ask her to come with us?" Phil asked.

"To the cinema? I'm not sure." Tommy said.

"I think we should." Dil replied.

Kimi growled in anger for her response.

"Well, I don't think I'd like her to come, but it wouldn't really be fair if we didn't at least ask. We have known her for a long time." Lil commented.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Susie agreed.

"What do you think Chuckie?" Phil asked.

"Hmm? What?" Chuckie asked.

"You weren't paying attention yet again. What's up with you Chuck? You've been like this for ages!" Tommy asked. He had noticed the loss of concentration and attention span that Chuckie once had. He was concerned.

"Er...nothing. I'm fine." Chuckie lied.

"Chuck, you are lying. I know that, you know that and everyone else here knows that. What's bothering you?" Tommy asked.

"I...okay, there is something bothering me...something big. But I can't tell you...any of you. Not yet at any rate. I'll er, go home and think. I need to be alone." Chuckie told them as he got up and headed out of the house.

"Gee, I hope he'll be alright. I just wish I knew what was bothering him." Tommy commented. Honestly, Tommy felt a little guilty as he felt he had failed in his duty as a best friend, he couldn't get Chuckie to open up to him.

"I know." Susie told them.

Everyone looked at Susie.

"What? What's wrong with him?" They asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you as I'm not sure what you will think and do."

"No, tell us please!" Lil begged.

"Well...I'll tell you that it concerns a certain cousin of Tommy and Dil."

"Angelica! Grrrr. What did she do?!" Kimi demanded.

"Calm down Kimi! She didn't do anything to hurt him but she did do something which obviously is making him think long and hard."

"What?"

Susie took a deep breath. 'Forgive me for telling them Angelica.' She thought. "She...she kissed him. A long and passionate kiss. She is in love with him."

No-one said anything as they were all too shocked to say anything.

"She told me a couple of months ago, shortly after she had admitted her feelings to him." Susie explained.

"I...I knew she loved him but...I didn't for a minute think that there was something between them. Man, this is big. No wonder Chuckie is so distracted. I mean the girl who picked on him nearly all of his life and assaulted him suddenly turns around after feeling so guilty for doing all of those things and says that she loves him more than anything. I expect that Chuckie must feel something for Angelica if he is affected this much by this." Tommy told all of them.

"He does."

Everyone turned to look at Kimi.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"He does have feelings for her. I know because he told me towards the end of the summer break. He had held an attraction for her for quite a while but when she started to be nice to him, that allowed him to open up more and he fell for her. At the time, I was happy for him but now, Chuckie would be best to just turn her down so we can all get on with our lives." She explained.

"Now Kimi, don't you think you are being a little harsh? You have to admit that Angelica has changed! We all have seen the difference in her! Heck, she seems rather tormented and hurt than aggressive and resentful." Tommy asked.

"Not really. She hurt him and now she says that she wants him! It's a lie!" Kimi exclaimed. "I'm not taking any more of this. I'm leaving."

"Kimi wait!" Phil begged. He got up and followed her out.

The remaining 4 looked at each other.

"So...shall I ask Angelica if she wants to come with us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Susie replied.

....

Angelica was unhappy, us was customary for her as of late. She had decided to take herself off for a walk around the neighbourhood to try and cheer herself up. So far it hadn't worked and she actually a little worse. She kept thinking of Chuckie and the kiss that she had given him. She ached for just a chat with him but she wasn't sure if she would ever get to speak to him again.

She sighed heavily as she rounded a corner only to slam into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was-" She cut chat when she saw that the person she had knocked down was none other than Chuckie Finster. "I'm...so sorry." She blushed a little as she held her hand out.

Chuckie looked at her and slowly took her hand. Angelica got a rush of feelings and lost her balance as she hauled him to his feet. He instinctively grabbed on to her to stop her from falling. The end result left Angelica in Chuckie's arms. She blushed wildly as she realised the current situation. But it felt good to be in his arms. She felt as if she belonged there so she closed her eyes as he held her.

For Chuckie, he couldn't explain it but he didn't want to let got of Angelica at the moment. He could sense her pain and he wanted to help ease it so he just let her stay in his arms. He did admit that he wouldn't mind staying like this for the foreseeable future as it actually felt good to him.

For the next few minutes they just stood there...with Chuckie gently holding Angelica. Nothing was said and nothing else was done until Chuckie took his arms away from her. She looked at him.

"Uh...sorry. I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Um...yeah...it's alright. I'll uh...see you around." Chuckie stammered before jogging off.

Angelica sighed happily as she watched him go. 'He finally spoke to me. Oh, that hug felt sooooo good!' Her idea of going for a walk actually paid off for her. Maybe things will look up.

....

Despite the cold chill that had crept over, Angelica was in a good mood. She hadn't been this happy in months and she actually felt good about herself. Her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked merrily.

"You sound happy." Tommy replied.

"Oh Tommy! How's my favourite cousin?" She asked.

"Hold on there. I've got something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well...on Saturday guys and I are gonna watch a film and we were wondering if you'd like to come." Tommy explained to her.

"Sure thing! I'd love to! What time?" Angelica asked excitedly.

"We meet up at my house at about 1pm."

"Great! See you then, bye!" Angelica hung up and started to cheer in joy. "Oh! I'm gonna spend more time with Chuckie! This is going to be so good!"

She didn't even think about what Kimi would do. The threat of Kimi never registered in her mind.

....

The days went by until Saturday rolled over. Angelica's mood had not changed so she was still happy while Kimi was still seething with hatred and anger (she was being restrained by Phil and Susie so hopefully nothing would happen). The seating arrangements at the cinema were obviously planned to say the least. Kimi was on the far left with Phil next to her, then Susie, then Tommy and Lil, then Dil and finally Chuckie and Angelica.

"What is the movie called?" Angelica whispered to Chuckie.

"Die Another Day." Chuckie whispered back.

"James Bond?"

"Yep."

Through the movie, Angelica's hand seemed to rather close to Chuckie's. On more than one occasion she gripped onto him, only to realise what she was doing and quickly remove her hand. She apologised and kept thinking about how she was embarrassing herself. Chuckie however, actually didn't mind it when Angelica gripped onto him. He would have been happy to let her hold his hand as it seemed to make her feel comfortable...not to mention he liked it.

When they left, Kimi kept giving Angelica death glares while she kept hanging around Chuckie. More than once Phil asked Kimi to try and calm herself while Tommy did his best to keep Angelica and Kimi apart, purely for Angelica's sake as he knew that Angelica wouldn't lay a finger on Kimi while Kimi would probably try to bash her head in if she got the chance.

At the end of the day, things had seemed to calm down. Kimi wasn't as aggressive and she actually seemed to have some self control. But Tommy and Phil wouldn't take any chances.

"C'mon Phil, let's get Kimi home before she tries to turn Angelica into a new Swiss cheese. Coming sweetheart?" He asked Lil.

"Sure thing honey. Come on Kimi. Let's go tease our guys." She suggested mischievously.

"Cool. I'm game to annoy Phil!" Kimi replied merrily.

The four left leaving Angelica, Chuckie, Susie and Dil.

"Well...I think I better go. Mum and dad might be unhappy if I'm out too late." Dil told them as he left.

"Oh yeah! Me too. I'll see you guys later." Susie said as she left.

"Okay...that was weird." Angelica commented.

"Yeah."

They stood there for around 10 minutes, not saying anything before Chuckie spoke to her.

"Listen...about during the movie..."Chuckie started.

"I know. I'm sorry...I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Angelica explained as she looked at the ground with a hint of a blush across her face.

"You didn't and don't be sorry. Really I'm the one who should be apologising."

Angelica was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't really been that friendly to you over the past few months. I've never really said anything to you and I don't want you to be unhappy because of it. Ever since...that night...you have been on my mind an awful lot. That's why I seem so distracted. I've been in deep thought and although I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet, this does help me tell you that I do...like you." Chuckie admitted to her. He looked away from her as he said this.

"You...do?" She asked hopefully.

Chuckie nodded. "For a while I've thought that you were very attractive but I never really had the guts so say anything, much less tell anyone else. Tommy kind of had a feeling that I liked you and Kimi only found out when I told her during the summer break. You see, when you started to be nice to me, I found it a lot easier to like you as you didn't make fun of me." He explained.

"So, what does this mean? Are we something?" She asked.

"There is something between us, I do not deny that. For the moment though, our relationship will have to stay on hold as I fear for your safety if Kimi found out that I've told you this. That's why Tommy and the rest left. I asked them if I could have some time alone with you to tell you this. I never told them exactly why I wanted to be alone with you, for all I know; one of them could be watching us. But maybe, we could...hang out sometime and maybe pick up where we left off from the summer."

"So...we are...together, but we're not?" She didn't fully understand but understood most of it.

"Sort of. We like each other but we can't progress for the moment. Maybe in a month of so the others will feel better towards you. I know they do treat you a bit better now." Chuckie stopped for a moment.

A silence fell over them as neither knew what to say now. They stood silently in the night sky and a cold chill started to flow around them. Angelica shivered.

"It's getting a bit cold." She commented as she rubbed her arms to generate some heat. She could make out the clouds in the sky.

"Come here." Chuckie said softly as he put an arm around her in an attempt to keep both of them warm. "We should get to our homes as it might snow." He said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Angelica replied a little disappointedly.

They turned and started to walk as the wind picked up. Angelica shivered as the freezing cold chill surrounded them as they walked. Chuckie seemed to be unaffected by the coldness and he proceeded to rub Angelica's back to help keep her warm. As they walked, snow flakes started to fall and within a minute, the snow was falling to the ground rapidly.

"We're not gonna get very far in this blizzard!" She shouted.

"My home is closer! I'm sure mum and dad won't mind if you stay the night!" He shouted back.

"I should call mom and dad though!"

"Wait until we're inside!" Chuckie advised.

The 2 started to run through the snow, they're breathing heavy as they started to tire out only after a few minutes. Despite this, they managed to keep going and after around 10 minutes of constant running, they made it to Chuckie's house. They got in and collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"We...made...it."

"Oh Chuckie! You're alright!" Kira shouted as she picked her stepson off of the floor.

"Yeah...mum? Is it...alright if Angelica...stays for the...night? It's too...dangerous for her...to try and...get home." He asked.

"Of course. Angelica, you should phone your parents." Kira said.

Angelica nodded and hauled herself to her feet and made her way to the phone and dialled her parents.

"Hey mum...I'm fine...I'm gonna stay at the Finster's tonight...yeah...I'll be back tomorrow...alright....I will...goodnight...I love you too, bye."

When Angelica put the phone down, she turned to see Kimi practically in her face. She jumped.

"Kimi! You scared me!"

"Listen Angelica, don't try anything with my bro or I'll make you suffer." Kimi spat in a low voice.

"What do you mean? I don't wanna hurt him! I have no intention to!" She protested in defence.

"See that you don't and you'll be fine...goodnight, I guess." Kimi said as she walked up to her room.

"Pay no attention to her. She's too overprotective of me." Chuckie said as he approached.

"I see what you mean when you said you feared for my safety. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. She's not as forgiving as I am. She might in time, but it will be years down the road but hopefully she'll just accept that you have changed quickly...for her sake." Chuckie said.

To Be Continued...

....

We are nearing the end of this story now. It has gone on much longer than I originally intended but that is a good thing.

Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16: Warmth In The Cold

I think I'll be able to squeeze out one last chapter after this one. Though I may do an epilogue if I can be bothered.

As with most chapters in this story, no Disclaimer changes.

....

Chapter 16: Warmth In The Cold

Angelica say silently on the bed in the spare room of the Finster's house. She could hear the wind howling outside as she thought to herself. She was unable to get to sleep as something inside her kept her awake. She felt hungry, but not for food. It was an emotional hunger, something she had realised she had been lacking since she had changed. Before she was care free and cruel, now she felt compassion for those who originally she would have laughed at. Since arriving here, her hunger had kept increasing and now her very essence was screaming for her hunger to be fed. What hunger is this? Love. She has a hunger for love, to be loved and to love. To let someone receive it and give it to her. She was so close to feeding that hunger, but one last thing stood like an iron curtain in-between her and Chuckie.

'Kimi.' She thought.

Angelica wanted to be with Chuckie tonight. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and love her. Honestly, she wanted to sleep with him...they were so close (as in they are only separated by a small number of metres) and yet she felt so far away from him as the threat of being discovered not by Chuckie's parent's, but by Kimi hung around her like tornado...and she was in the eye of the storm and at any moment, the tornado could move and she would be swept up in it and tossed away before being killed.

'At least Chas and Kira seem to welcome be more.'

She lay there for a few minutes, unable to sleep. She had enough now. Angelica got out of bed and put her shoes on (she was still wearing her clothes), opened the bedroom door and went downstairs. Once down, she grabbed a jacket and went to the back of the house and opened the back door into the garden. The snow was still falling, but not as harshly as it was earlier. She took a step and her foot sank into the snow. It was freezing as it came about 2 or 3 inches above her ankles but she walked to the gate, not caring about the coldness...much. She opened the gate and closed it behind, but not quietly enough. It slammed but nothing seemed to stir despite the noise.

"Whew. That was lucky." She murmured to herself.

Angelica began to walk down the street, her general walking pace slowed by the heavy snow and the coldness that surrounded her. Still, she walked on. She needed to be away from Kimi's dark presence so she could think.

....

Chuckie was sound asleep until the sound of a gate slamming shut made him jump. His eyes shot open and he began feeling around for his glasses. When satisfied that they were on he looked out of his window to see a figure heading down the street and the gate with no snow on it. Chuckie decided to investigate downstairs so he walked quietly out his room before stopping when he saw the door to the spare room open. He remembered that Angelica had shut the door so he decided to peek in to see if she was there. He slowly and carefully looked in but found no-one.

"What the hell is she doing?" He asked himself as he realised that the figure must have been Angelica.

He rushed back to his room and got dressed and grabbed a hat and scarf before bolting downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible. He grabbed his coat and put it on and then grabbed a torch and headed out the back. He switched the torch on and followed Angelica's footsteps out of the garden and down the street.

"She'll freeze out here! What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked himself. He was worried about her.

....

Angelica kept walking. Her pace had slowed even more as her feet felt almost numb. She was tired and out of breath, not to mention very cold. She tried to clench her hands into fists to generate a little heat but she couldn't bend them enough as the bones and muscles were too cold.

'I should get back. It's far too cold out here.' She thought to herself as she turned around.

She started to walk back the way she came but it was just a matter of seconds before she didn't have the energy to keep going. Despite this, she HAD to keep going, not matter how weak and tired she was. Each step became harder and harder and eventually she fell to her knees.

....

Chuckie had been following Angelica's footsteps in the snow for a few minutes. The snow was starting to cover up her tracks and he hoped that he would find her before they disappeared.

'When I find her, by God am I gonna give her a piece of my mind! What does she think she is doing? Does she have a death wish?' He thought angrily.

He continued on praying that she wasn't far off. He flashed the torch a number of metres away from him and saw someone on the snow.

"Angelica?!" He shouted as he tried to run towards the figure in the snow.

He saw the person's head move up to look at him, and when that happened, Chuckie saw the tired and weak form of Angelica before him.

"Angelica! What are you doing?" He shouted as he ran to her and hauled her to her feet.

"Weak...tired...needed...time." She whispered weakly.

"Thank God I found you! Come on, we're going home." He said as they started back.

Angelica found it easier to walk with Chuckie supporting some of her weight. He wrapped an arm around her and started to run her side. She gave a content sigh as they slowly went back to Chuckie's home.

....

A good quarter of an hour later, Chuckie opened the back door into the house and quickly carried Angelica in. He shut and locked the door and immediately dragged her up to his room and lay her down on his bed. He wrapped the blankets around her and hugged her close to him.

"Why did you do something as stupid as that? Why?" He asked.

Angelica could feel the warmth flow throughout her body and she just brought her arms up and wrapped them around him. She looked him straight in the eye with an almost pleading look. In her rush of emotions, she forgot the dark cloud of Kimi and all she wanted was now within her grasp. The long wait to finally feed her hunger was just a few centimetres away and she knew she could end it.

"I was scared I couldn't find you." He whispered to her.

"But you did. I'm still here." She whispered back.

In that moment, Chuckie kissed her. He was frightened that he would lose her, and he didn't want that. She kissed back and moaned softly in pleasure. This is what she needed so badly...the love. This was like when she admitted her feelings to him those months ago, the pleasure she got from kissing him and now it was being returned to give her more pleasure. She tightened her grip on his shirt as they allowed their passion to take control.

....

The next morning Kimi woke up. She had had a good night's sleep and she was ready to hang out with her friends again. It should be better than normal because there was snow around which meant snowball fights. She remembered back to last year when she shoved a snowball down Dil's back and watched him run around the park screaming like a little girl. Moments like those were priceless and never forgotten, which is unfortunate for the victim.

She got up and decided to go downstairs to see if there was anything decent on TV. As she walked past the spare bedroom, she saw the door was wide open.

'Hmm, maybe Angelica has gone home already. I'm a little surprised considering that it's 7am.' She thought.

When Kimi got downstairs she looked around and saw no Angelica. She smiled at this, knowing that she could be at peace while she watched TV.

....

Angelica woke up. She could feel a strong arm around her, hugging her close. She saw Chuckie's sleeping form and smiled. She had got what she wanted and her hunger had been fed, for the moment at least. The fact that they had spent most of the night together almost seemed unreal to her, like it was a dream. But this was no dream, it was reality and that made Angelica feel complete. She moved over and planted a kiss on Chuckie's lips. He stirred and opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

'This is the happiest I've seen her in all of my life.' He thought as he kissed her back.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Complete. I think I thawed out as well." She replied softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's good. I'm glad you're alright. I don't know how I would have been if you were still out there. I don't think I could have rested until I found you. You really scared me last night." He told her.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I needed to think and I couldn't knowing that Kimi was just a matter of metres away. Her anger and hatred really scares me." Angelica explained sadly.

"I know, but I'm not going to let her get in the way any more. I love you too much to let her stop me from being with you again."

"You mean it? You...want to be with me after...after I..."

"Yes. But hold your horses as I'm not forgiving you yet." Chuckie said seriously.

"You are one pain in the backside, you know that don't you?"

"I can say the same about you, so that makes us even. Besides stop whining and come here as I need another kiss."

"I'd love to." Angelica replied with a devilish grin on her face.

....

An hour or so later, Kimi had decided to go back up to her room. As she approached Chuckie's room, she could hear a feminine voice in there. It was definitely not Kira's voice, that much she could tell. As she got closer she could start to make out the voice.

'It can't be...' She thought. Kimi swung the door open and her jaw dropped.

"What...the...FUCK?!" She shouted.

"KIMI! What the HELL are you doing?!" Chuckie shouted back.

"What the fuck are you doing IN BED with my brother??" Kimi screamed angrily. "I told you to leave him alone!"

"Kimi! That is enough! I'm not going to put up with this anymore! Just leave Angelica alone! She's changed and you know it so stop being such a bitch and just accept it like everyone else has!" Chuckie sternly told his sister. "I want her more than anything Kimi, it is just something you will have to accept!"

"Kimi please, I don't want to hurt Chuckie, I haven't for months and I don't plan to. We make each other happy, you have to understand that! Please! For your own good, let go of that anger." Angelica pleaded.

The truth is that Angelica was right, and Kimi hated it. She sighed in frustration and left them alone. Maybe she should give Angelica a break because she hasn't done anything to hurt Chuckie. Maybe...

To Be Continued...

....

Sure is a different note to end the chapter on isn't it? Well, like I said, this story is coming to a close and the next chapter will be the last so keep those reviews coming!


	17. Chapter 17: The Mistletoe Effect

This is it! The final chapter at last! I can't believe that it has been about 4 and a half months since I put chapter 1 up. Time sure does fly. Anyway, I'm sure you would rather read the story than read what I have to say so I'll just get on with the story and blah on about useless and pointless crap AFTER I've finished (so you can avoid it).

No Disclaimer changes...wow, what a surprise(!)

....

Chapter 17: The Mistletoe Effect

Christmas Day was just a few days away. Everyone was in a merry mood, even Kimi, and nothing seemed wrong. Chuckie and Angelica had been officially a couple a few weeks ago when Kimi moaned to their friends about them and that the pair and been inseparable during their final week of High School of the year (not the academic year of course). Quite a few people teased them about being together but they did not care. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

....Flashback....

The 2 entered their homeroom only to receive confused looks and the sound of students muttering.

"Hmm...holding hands...hair a mess...happy you 2 possibly leave your little...business...until AFTER school?" Mr. Nicholls joked. This caused an uproar of laughter which made both Chuckie and Angelica blush wildly. "I bet you 2 got here early to spend some quality time together eh?"

They ignored the comment and made their way to their seats, receiving taunts and laughter as they walked. But, despite this, some of the students couldn't help but feel jealous as to be in the same room and in some cases the same school, with a loved one.

"Alright everyone, settle down and leave them be." Mr. Nicholls ordered.

....End Flashback....

"Hey Tommy." Chuckie said as Tommy entered the Java Lava.

"Hey Chuck. Wow, this place looks great." He commented as he saw all the decorations.

"Thanks. Mum, dad, Kimi and I spent quite a while putting them up. I'm glad you like it."

"Where's the Mistletoe?" Tommy asked.

"Mistletoe? Why would you ask that?"

"Chuckie, you can't have Christmas without some Mistletoe!" Tommy said.

Chuckie was a little unsure about Tommy's motives here but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with Lil. "Okay, I'll bite. Why is Mistletoe so important this year?"

"Because it's the first year that we have someone special to get caught under it with. Get it?"

"Oh right. You wanna making out session with Lil and you don't want anyone to be suspicious so by kissing under the Mistletoe no-one will suspect anything." Chuckie could read Tommy like a book sometimes.

"Well...I guess but you'd do the same if Angelica would let you! You're no better than I am!" Tommy replied as he pointed an index finger at Chuckie.

Tommy had him there. "Well, I guess so. It wouldn't be so bad, I mean, kissing under the Mistletoe is tradition right? I'm sure Kimi could come up with some." Chuckie suggested.

"No! The girls mustn't know about this. Phil's already got some and we just needed to clear it with you." He explained.

"There is one problem though."

"What's that?"

"Where are we gonna put it?"

"Already thought about that Chuckie. Dad is gonna hang it up in the middle of the ceiling so it'll be suspending over our heads and when the time is right it'll be a case of 'Oh look darling! There's some Mistletoe above our heads!' and we'll all get our kisses." Tommy gave a small chuckle.

"Your dad is in on this?"

"Yeah, I asked him about the whole value of Mistletoe in Christmas and he explained it to me. After that I just knew I had to get Lil under some Mistletoe this Christmas so I asked him if he knew where to get some and I think he guessed the whole situation before I had even asked him about it." Tommy fully explained using his hands to emphasise.

Chuckie let a small laugh escape him.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just imagining how the girls would react to being under some Mistletoe."

"Well, Angelica will be all over you within a split second of seeing it so I wouldn't worry about her turning you down for a kiss. I think Lil would probably flush bright red but as soon as my lips meet hers she would relax into it and then BOOM! Before you know it she won't want it to stop. What do you think Kimi would do?"

"I think she'd slap Phil. Especially if Phil tried one of his pathetic attempts at seducing her." Chuckie replied as they both laughed while picturing Kimi slapping Phil.

....

With Christmas just 1 day away, everyone was hyped about. Stu, the "responsible adult" seemed to be far more hyped than anyone.

"It's Christmas tomorrow! It's Christmas tomorrow!" He yelled while prancing around the room.

"Dad! Calm down! You're more hyped than Dil is!" Tommy said pointing to Dil who had a huge grin on his face and kept mentioning how long it was to Christmas day.

"Stu! You shouldn't be doing this! It's not good for you." Didi told him.

"Sorry Deed, but I'm just so excited about Christmas! You know it's my favourite holiday right?" He asked.

"You've tell us that about a million times every year dad." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh."

"Only 9 hours 27 minutes and...12 seconds to Christmas Day! No wait! 8 seconds, 6, 5, 4, 3." Dil said as he looked at his watch.

"We get it Dil." Tommy said in a frustrated tone. "I'm gonna go see Phil and Lil. Back in while."

As Tommy closed the front door behind him, he gave a sigh of relief. He was glad to be away from his father who acts like a child sometimes and his brother who can just be plain weird. He walked next door and rang the doorbell.

"Tommy!" Betty greeted as she opened the door. "PHIL! LIL! TOMMY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She shouted.

"How did you know I wanted to see them?" He asked.

"I've known you since you were just 1 Tommy. I know what you are like and I know Phil and Lil will be here in...3...2...1..." She pointed a finger to the stairs as the sound of 2 pairs of feet could be heard rumbling down them.

"Hey T!"

"The Philmeister!"

"Hey sweetie!" Lil called as she hugged Tommy.

"Hey gorgeous!" Tommy replied as he kissed her on her cheek.

Phil started to pretend to throw up.

"Philip!"

"Lillian!"

"You're gross Phil!"

"Your worse Lil!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"You are Philip!"

"You are Lillian!"

"Alright you 2. Settle down and take it outside." Betty said as she ushered the 3 of them out and shut the door behind them.

"Where now?" Phil asked.

"We could hang with Chuckie and Kimi." Tommy suggested.

"Great idea. Let's go."

....

The 3 arrived at Chuckie and Kimi's house to find only Kimi.

"Hey, where's Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

Kimi raised an eyebrow and gave a disapproving look.

"Oh...he's with Angelica." Tommy guessed.

"Of course. Where else would he be?" Kimi asked rhetorically.

"At the Java Lava." Phil replied not knowing about the rhetorical question.

Kimi sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "What do I see in you?" She asked.

"You have X-ray eyes?" Phil asked. He was a little confused, not to mention a little slow.

That comment was followed by a chorus of groans from the other 3.

"What?"

"Phil, you're so stupid you don't even know when to shut up!" Lil sighed.

"Okay guys; let's just go get Chuckie before we argue." Tommy said as he stood in-between Phil and Lil.

Phi and Lil glared at each other as Tommy and Kimi separate them.

....

After a few minutes of keeping the twins apart, they 4 managed to work their way to Angelica's house where they came across her room being locked.

"No prizes for guessing what's going on in there." Tommy joked.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kimi replied as Tommy knocked on Angelica's door.

"Er...who is it?" Came a nervous voice that belonged to Angelica.

"Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil. Open up cuz, we wanna drag Chuckie away from your grip no matter how much he protests." Tommy said as Phil and Lil sniggered.

They waited and about a minute later the door was unlocked and Angelica stood there. Her hair a complete mess and her clothes crumpled and there was the note of a pleasured look on her.

"Uh...hi guys." She said nervously, trying to cover up what had been going on.

"What took you so long Angie?" Tommy asked.

"Erm...I...er..."

"You and Chuckie weren't making out were you?" Phil teased.

Angelica blushed. "N-no. We were...listening to some...music!"

"HA! Your stereo isn't on and there was no music when we approached." Lil stated.

"Hey guys." Chuckie said as he appeared.

"Well, if it isn't old Chuckie Finster. The guy who has just been making out like there was no tomorrow with my cousin." Tommy teased.

Chuckie ignored the comment. "What do you want guys?" He asked.

"Well, we were gonna ask if you'd want to hang out with us but it seems like you've got other plans for the rest of the day so we might leave you 2 to your business." Lil explained.

Angelica and Chuckie looked at each other.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He asked back.

"I'm thinking we hang with them." Angelica replied.

"Agreed. Give us a minute."

....

During the rest of the day, Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Angelica had hung out. Phil and Lil started a snowball fight which originated from something petty and a wayward snowball smacked into Kimi who retaliated with a snowball of her own. One thing led to another and before you could say "shiny button", all of them were throwing snowballs at each other.

But now it was the dead of night. Tommy and Stu had snuck out and had met Chuckie and Phil at Chuckie's house. From there they went to the Java Lava to hang up the Mistletoe.

"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Chuckie whined. It was cold and dark.

"Aw, come on Chuckie! Nothing is gonna happen. We just go in, hang the Mistletoe up and get out. Simple, besides it's a family business and you are a member of the family." Tommy said.

"Yeah, lighten up Chuckie. Nothing bad will happen." Stu reassured him.

"Well, okay." Chuckie reluctantly said.

The 4 arrived at the Java Lava and Chuckie opened it.

"Where is the ladder?" Phil asked.

"In the back. Chas wanted me to look at a few things after New Years Day so I decided to bring some stuff in; including a ladder to tonight's little escapade." Stu explained. "Tommy and Phil, go get the ladder."

Tommy and Phil went into the back while Stu took out a small box from his coat pocket. He opened it and took the Mistletoe out.

"Where do you think would be a good place to hang it?" He asked Chuckie.

"Somewhere near the door into the back?" Chuckie suggested.

"Hmm...sounds alright. I'll go get some equipment while you, Tommy and Phil set the ladder up." Stu told Chuckie as he went into the back.

Chuckie stood there alone. He took the time to think about what would happen at the party. 'Maybe it is time.' He thought.

Tommy and Phil came in grunting and groaning as they carried the ladder in.

"Phew! This thing is heavy!" Phil commented.

"Yeah. I'm glad we got it here though." Tommy agreed.

"Guys, set it up about here." Chuckie said as he stood near the door indicating where the ladder should go.

"Aw man. Oh well, come on Phil. Let's move this thing." Tommy moaned.

With more grunting and groaning, the 2 moved the ladder to where Chuckie was and all 3 of them managed to set it up although Chuckie did most of it as Tommy and Phil were a little tired.

"Man, what are we doing up at this time? We should be asleep!" Phil exclaimed.

"We're doing this to show our affection for our girlfriends! Just think how pleased Kimi will be when you tell her what we did for them. So long as you don't mess anything up Phil, you'll have in with the Kimster!" Tommy explained.

"Mm." Phil replied as he started to fantasise.

Tommy and Chuckie looked at him and then looked at each other. For some reason, Tommy started to think of Lil and ended up fantasising as well while Chuckie started to fantasise about Angelica. All 3 of them stood there with a smile on their faces and nodding their heads in agreement of their fantasies.

Then it happened, Stu came in. Seeing the 3 in this state he felt like he was interrupting something rather important.

"Uh...guys?" He asked. No response. "GUYS?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Yes?"

"We got work to do. Now Tommy and Phil hold the ladder and Chuckie, you pass me things I need when I ask for them." Stu told them as he laid an assortment of tools on the floor and proceeded to climb the ladder. "Let's get this over with so we can go home and sleep."

....

It was now Christmas Day in the afternoon and everyone was in the Java Lava enjoying the Christmas Day party that had been planned. The Carmichaels, the Finsters, the Pickles and the De Villes were all there all talking, laughing and playing games together.

Tommy was the first to move Lil towards the Mistletoe by dancing with her.

"Hey Lil, I wanna point something out to you." He said.

"What?" She asked.

He pointed up and smiled. Lil looked up and saw the Mistletoe above them. She blushed and looked at him.

"Is that Mistletoe?" She asked.

"Of course. It's tradition to kiss under the Mistletoe." He replied in a slightly seductive voice.

"You purposely danced me over here didn't you?" She asked as Tommy moved closer.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked as he placed his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. This kiss was better than any other because of the romantic levels that seemed to be produced from being under the Mistletoe.

Phil was talking with Kimi when he noticed Tommy and Lil break their kiss and move away. He smiled and smirked a little.

"What's up Phil? What's so funny?" Kimi asked.

Phil looked at her and then grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the Mistletoe.

"Phil! What are you doing?" Kimi protested.

"I've just been overcome by romance. Kimi, look above you." Phil instructed Kimi.

Kimi looked up and saw the Mistletoe.

"Mistletoe? The stuff people kiss under at Christmas?" She asked.

Phil nodded in response.

"Oh Phil! That is so romantic! I knew there was a reason as to why I love you!" She said as they kissed.

Just as with Tommy and Lil, this kiss was better than any other that they had shared. The Mistletoe was doing its job once again.

Finally, it was Chuckie and Angelica's turn for some Mistletoe action. They were drinking when Chuckie decided to direct Angelica's attention away form their current status.

"Hey Angelica? I wanna tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said as he started to walk away.

Obediently, Angelica followed Chuckie, unsure what he wanted to tell her but expecting that it had something to do with love. Chuckie stopped under the Mistletoe and Angelica joined him.

"What do you wanna say?" She asked.

Chuckie smiled and looked up. Angelica did the same and saw the Mistletoe.

"Oh my God! Mistletoe!" She squealed in excitement and immediately kissed Chuckie. It was an odd feeling. They had kissed quite a lot and yet this one was better than all of the others put together. It felt better than the night when they had slept together. She felt...perfect. They stood there kissing for a long time. Nothing else mattered and nothing else existed in this moment of pure love and passion. When the kiss was finally broken Chuckie looked directly into Angelica's ocean eyes.

"You know I love more than anything." He said.

"I know. I feel the same way about you." She replied.

"That is why I've forgiven you. You have proved that you have changed and you do truly care about me." He told her.

At last the weight of guilt and pain had been lifted from Angelica's shoulders. She could finally feel her conscience rest and she felt guilty no more.

"Thank you Chuckie. I feel...complete." She told him. "Maybe...maybe we can continue our kiss in the back?" She asked hopefully with a slight redness to her face.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied as they held hands and slipped into the back.

They felt complete, as did Tommy and Lil and Phil and Kimi. Life was great for them and it seemed as though it could only get better.

The End.

....

There we are. After 4 and a half months of thinking and writing, I've finally completed this story!

1 thing I can say about this story is that there is definitely a part of me in it. Most of the emotions that Angelica has been through here are from personal experience (practically all of it is to do with love and the empty feeling of not having someone to love and to be loved) so that is something that I was good at explaining. You could say that there is part of my very soul in this story but I'm glad I've finally finished.

Please R&R this chapter and indeed the whole story.


End file.
